Estaremos Juntos Por Siempre
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Ash al perder con Tobias queda devastado y Dawn como buena amiga lo anima, después de que todo termina en Sinnoh, Ash y Dawn no querían separarse así que deciden ir juntos a Kanto. Una nueva aventura les espera.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Gracias a Arturodejesus123, entre el y yo se nos ocurrió este fanfic : )**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Capítulo 1: Derrota.**

Un día especial pues se estaba llevando acabo la semifinal de la liga sinnoh, en la isla del valle Lilis, Ash v.s Tobias, este último se sabía que en todas las rondas solo uso su darkrai no se le conoce ningún otro pokemon, Ash por su lado derroto a Barry y Paul entre otros entrenadores, Dawn y Brook se hallaban en las gradas apoyándolo al igual que el rubio de ojos miel, bien para los que ya hayan visto esa batalla saben cómo empezó, Ash con su heracross y Tobias con su fiel Darkrai (al ser tipo siniestro, se suponía que Ash tuviera ventaja), la batalla fue algo así:

-¡Heracross hiperayo!- ordeno el azabache seguido de esto su fiel pokemon se dispuso a lanzar el rayo pero Tobias no se quedó atrás y contra-ataco con rayo de hielo haciendo que ambos poderes colisionaran.

-¡Es empate!- exclamó el árbitro.

-¡mega-cuerno!- dijo el chico de piel bronceada, su pokemon fue directo hacia su oponente pero este uso el ataque abismo negro y antes de que Heracross lo atacara fue cubierto por es bola negra-morada quedándose dormido en plena batalla, pero no tan rápido Ash contra-ataco con sonámbulo.

-¡Excelente! Heracross puede seguir usando sus poderes aun cuando este dormido- dijo el moreno de ojos rasgados , alegrándose de lo astuto que se había hecho su amigo Ash, heracross ataca con mega-cuerno, ataque que fue certero contra el tipo siniestro pero no lo suficiente pues Tobias termino la batalla con come-sueños, por otro lado se ven al team roket vendiendo chucherías y diciendo cosas sobre que "el bobo" la tendrá difícil en eso llegan 3 niños preguntando si tienen cosas sobre el pokemon tipo siniestro a lo que ellos les dicen que sí, volviendo al terreno el azabache llama a su viejo compañero de viaje torkoal.

-¡Lanzallamas!- ordeno el entrenador Ketchum, darkrai se defendió usando energía oscura, el ataque de darkrai fue de mayor fuerza tanto que lanzo a la tortuga de tipo fuego contra la pared haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

-Pobre torkoal- dijo Dawn quien mostraba una cara de tristeza y preocupación, Brook hizo mención que con solo un ataque lo hicieron papilla y Barry se preguntaba ¿Cuál será la estrategia de Ash?, Ash llamo a su pequeño gible, Tobias ordeno a Darkrai un ataque cercano pero Ash rápidamente ataco con golpe roca, la pequeña mano del "dragon" se torna blanca, segundos después se apresura y golpea al pokemon siniestro haciendo que retroceda un poco.

-¡Darkrai rayo de hielo!- exclamo el joven de cabellos ondulados, gible por su lado esquivo 1,2 , 3 veces el rayo de hielo, Ash ordeno un meteoro dragon seguido de sus órdenes se puede apreciar como de la boca de gible sale una esfera que va directo al cielo y explota dejando caer "meteoritos" sobre el terreno, darkrai se limita a esquivar los ataques para después atacar con energía oscura y asi quedar victorioso en la tercera batalla, hasta el equipo roket se preocupó por el joven Ash quien iba perdiendo ( o_o ).

-¡Sceptile yo te elijo!- el entrenador lanzo su pokebola y de ahí surgió el pokemon ya mencionado, darkrai ataca con rayo de hielo pero Ash ordena ataque rápido logrando esquivar el hielo de ese poderoso ataque para después ir en dirección donde se encontraba el tipo oscuro pero este logra esquivar con facilidad el ataque, rápidamente sceptile usa tormenta de hojas pero darkrai usa rayo de hielo dando en el blanco y lanzando por los aires al tipo planta que después de aterrizar resiente el ataque, Tobias aprovecho y uso abismo negro para dormir al sceptile de Ash quien llamaba desesperadamente a su pokemon para que despertara pero fue en vano, darkrai ataco usando come-sueño y aunque parecía imposible el lazo que Ash une con su pokemon fue más fuerte logrando que este despertara dejando sorprendido a Tobias.

-¡Sceptile hoja afilada!- Unas especies de cuchillas se formaron en los brazos del pokemon verde, seguido de eso se lanzó contra el pokemon oscuro logrando atacarlo y que este cayera al suelo, venciendo por fin al primer pokemon de Tobias y aunque sus amigos Barry y Dawn se alegraron por Ash, Brook los detuvo diciendo quien sabe que planes tenga Tobias.

-¡Latios a pelear!- dijo el entrenador de nombre Tobias (debería ser contra las reglas usar legendarios ¬¬) , Ash ordena el ataque hojafilada pero Tobias no cederá ante el azabache asi que contra-ataca con gigaimpacto, ambos pokemon chocan entre si creando una pequeña explosión donde se ve claramente como cae sceptile vencido.

-¡Swellow yo te elijo!- dijo el joven para después sacar al pájaro azulado (mayormente azul, también tiene los colores rojo y blanco, sobre su pecho, sus alas y parte del rostro junto con sus patitas), ambos pokemon voladores deciden tener su batalla en el cielo, ninguno de los 2 cederá, swellow usa ataque rápido pero latios lo esquiva con facilidad, el pokemon golondrina vuelva hacia el suelo pero su rival decide seguirlo seguido de eso Ash ordena un golpe aéreo pero latias contra-ataca con resplandor dejando inconsciente al swellow de Ash, todo parecía terminar para el joven moreno, nuestros héroes lo trataron de animar y aunque Ash miraba una gran desventaja no lo acepto.

-Pikachu sabes muy bien que no voy a renunciar, ¡pikachu ve!- el roedor solo le responde "¡pikapika!" dando a entender que no está solo, el joven solo gira su gorra y da la orden acatada por el ratoncito, la batalla empieza y el azabache ordena a pikachu usar envestida, el roedor se apresuró para atacar a su oponente pero latias lo esquivo con facilidad, pikachu hizo has de su poderosa tacleada de volteos, latios le regresa el ataque con gigaimpacto, el pobre pikachu recibe daño haciéndolo caer al césped, latios usa su último ataque de nuevo pero pikachu decide atacar con cola de hierro el cual fue en vano pues pikachu cayó al piso de nuevo.

-¡Latios desciende y usa resplandor!- exclamó Tobias, el pokemon acato las ordenes de su entrenador, en un último intento Ash le ordena al roedor que esquive el ataque y se trepe encima de latios lo cual logro sin problemas después pikachu usa impactrueno, pareció no hacerle mucho daño y latios siguió volando pero pikachu uso de nuevo impactrueno, latios decide usar pantalla de luz y su cuerpo empieza ponerme amarillo, Ash le ordena a pikachu por tercera vez el mismo ataque, el daño del ataque se redujo a la mitad, Tobias ordena que latias vuele muy alto y Ash ordena a pikachu que use atactrueno pero no pareció afectarle, latios descendió al cielo, pero algo estaba claro Ash no se daría por vencido! Asi que en un último intento ordeno un impactrueno pero no pareció afectarle, latios en un movimiento audaz se deshizo de pikachu dejándolo vulnerable a cualquier ataque, latios usa resplandor pero pikachu no se dejaría vencer tan fácil y contra-ataco con tacleada de volteos y justo antes de llegar a la cabeza del pokemon jet el roedor uso cola de hierro creando una gran explosión, al despejarse el humo se ve tanto a pikachu como a latios fuera de combate, para Ash todo acabo pero para Tobias aun no, su ultimo rival fue pan comido, le felicitaron , se le dio su trofeo y así culmina otra liga pokemon en sinnoh, el torneo ya había terminado, todos se habían ido a sus casas pero había cierto chico que aún seguía ahí en ese lugar donde por poco es campeón.

-Pikachu…perdóname, perdimos por mi estupidez si tan solo hubiera entrenado más tal vez yo…- el chico estaba cabizbajo y su amigo estaba en su hombro tratando de animarlo, Ash empezó a llorar y cerro sus puños para contener su furia, su pokemon y mejor amigo estaba triste por él, podría decirle unas cuantas palabras de aliento pero ¿Cómo? Si solo es un pokemon, mientras tanto en el centro pokemon.

-Oye Brook ¿has visto a Ash?- pregunto la chica de ojos zafiros pero su moreno amigo negó con la cabeza, ella le agradeció y decidió ir a buscar en cierto lugar que ella sospechaba que estaba pero antes se puso su traje de porrista y junto con piplup fue en busca de su amado digo novio que diga amigo!, mientras tanto con el joven Ash.

-Pikachu yo creo que lo mejor es que te vayas con un entrenador mejor, yo la verdad me siento tan idiota, perdí de una manera que no puedo explicar, si le agradecí a Tobias por la batalla pero en realidad yo quería golpearlo estaba tan molesto yo…- y antes de que continuara su historia llego Dawn con su piplup.

-Si tuviera que regalarle algo a mi entrenador favorito sería un espejo, porque después de ti lo más lindo es tu reflejo, Bien Ash trabaje mucho en esa rima y espero te…- la oji-azul fue interrumpida por algo inesperado: Ash la había abrazado sin pensarlo 2 veces y ella claramente escucho como el lloraba amargamente, ella estuvo como 10 segundos en shock luego lo abrazo.

-Gracias Dawn por estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas- apenas y se podía escuchar la voz de Ash, aún estaba llorando pues realmente le dolió perder ese torneo.

-No te desanimes, siempre habrá una próxima vez- dijo la oji-azul, después de levantarle el ánimo al joven, empezó la plática sobre que Ash es un buen entrenador y que debía ser ilegal usar legendarios, después de eso Dawn le obsequia un helado a Ash (ahora las cosas son al revés) pero Dawn no pudo evitar querer hacer su travesura del día y con su mano pega el cono en la nariz de Ash, este en forma de venganza le empezó a hacer cosquillas en sus costillas (nótese ambos estaban sentados en una banca, ya no se encontraban donde fue la liga pokemon, digamos que una placita cercana o algo así).

-¡No! Jaja ¡Para Ash! Jaja- pedía la chica a risas pero el azabache estaba dispuesto a vengarse por embarrarle nieve en su nariz, aun no supieron cómo fue pero Dawn se cayó llevándose a Ash junto con ella y el quedando encima de ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo, después ambos se sonrojan pues por alguna extraña razón Ash miro los labios de Dawn y a su mente se le vino una imagen donde él y ella se besaban lo mismo paso con la oji-azul y de inmediato se levantaron.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir Ash- sugirió la chica, el asintió con la cabeza, fue un día muy largo, la liga pokemon, el llorar y la "cita" con Dawn, en la habitación de la oji-azul.

-_Casi nos besamos_…-susurro para sí mientras que con una de sus manos se tocaba sus labios después fue víctima de Morfeo al igual que sus acompañantes.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿despedida?

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Reviews:**

**Arturodejesus123: Gracias a ti porque ambos estamos haciendo de esto un gran trabajo ; ).**

**CarliitosSain: ¡Gracias! Qué bueno que te gusto n.n y como te gusto este esperamos que los demás sean de tu agrado por otro lado sigo pensando que debió ser ilegal usar legendarios :v y si Dawn es la mejor *-*!**

**Alexissecret: Dale una lección de mi parte a esa cosa tramposa e_e seguiré diciéndolo que debe ser contra las reglas usar legendarios xD!.**

_**Capítulo 2: ¿despedida?.**_

Todo había terminado, el gran festival y la liga pokemon donde ninguno de nuestros héroes Ash y Dawn quedaron como ganadores pero esto les servirá de experiencia para su próximo viaje, hablando de viaje ¿Dawn continuara con el Ketchum? Para averiguar esto vamos directo al comedor del centro pokemon donde Ash y Dawn junto con Brook se encontraban almorzando.

-Dawn muchas gracias por lo de ayer, me hiciste sentir muy bien y a ti pikachu eres mi mejor amigo y estuviste conmigo- el azabache ya no se mostraba molesto consigo mismo ni deprimido, las palabras de su amor que diga mejor amiga Dawn lo ayudaron bastante, no fue su culpa, el dio lo mejor de sí y siempre que quiera puede intentarlo de nuevo.

-De nada Ash para eso estamos los amigos ¿cierto Brook?- el moreno asiente con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa para sus amigos.

-Oye Ash…- la oji-azul deja de comer sus riquísimos wafles con miel y un poco de mantequilla (se me hizo agua la boca *-*), deja los cubiertos en la mesa y sus ojos miraron su plato, estos reflejaban una gran tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa Dawn? ¿No están ricos tus wafles?- cuestiona inocentemente el chico oji-negro mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-No son los wafles o tu hamburguesa es solo que… cuando te vallas de verdad te echare mucho de menos yo…- la chica no podía continuar, sus ojos se empezaron a tornar brillosos y acto seguido empezaría a llorar.

-¡Espera Dawn! No llores- dijo el peli-negro quien de inmediato se levantó de la mesa y la tomo por los hombros- ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Kanto? ¿Qué dices Brook? Que siga viajando con nosotros y puede conocer la región de donde provengo no te arrepentirás Dawn!.

-Ash tiene razón y como dice el entre mas seamos viajando es mucho más divertido- dijo el chico de ojos rasgados, la verdad era que Brook se estaba haciendo una idea acertada de que su mejor amigo Ash al parecer ya estaba experimentando la bonita magia del amor sin darse cuenta aunque eso le hacía tener un poco de envidia pues a él lo han rechazado demasiadas veces :c, entonces todo estaba dicho Dawn los acompañaría a Kanto pero antes tenían que ir a pueblo hojasgemelas para visitar a la señora Johanna para no perder tiempo nuestros héroes decidieron usas a sus pokemon tipo voladores e ir directo al pequeño pueblo, estando a 5 minutos de llegar.

-Oye Ash ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea que los acompañe a Kanto?- la oji-azul estaba insegura de ir con Ash a esa región, cuando Ash estaba por responderle al voltear y verle su rostro quedo boquiabierto pues mientras ella iba en su fiel togekiss volando, esas ráfagas de aire que chocaban contra el rostro de ella haciendo que su cabello se moviera de forma descontrolada la hacía ver tan hermosa, al verla todo paso en cámara lenta, cada parpadeo de ella y lentamente el escuchaba "¿Ash?, tierra llamando a Ash ¿se encentra?" , pero el mismo se dio cuenta que la miraba como idiota y al instante se voltio para evitar que ella viera el rubor que había en su rostro.

-Mmmm si Dawn claro que es seguro que vallas con nosotros es más recuerdo que en Kanto se llevara a cabo un concurso pokemon es otra buena excusa para que nos acompañes si quisieras entrar al concurso claro- para ser honestos el joven solo necesitaba una excusa para que Dawn dejara de negarse a ir así que se le ocurrió lo del gran festival, rato después llegaron por fin a la casa de la peli-azul, Johanna la futura suegra de Ash los recibió con un gran abrazo.

-¿Así que este es mi futuro _yerno_? , hija sí que es guapo- le susurraba Johanna a su hija y esta solo se puso roja como tomate y exclamo " ¡No es mi novio!" , Brook y Ash vieron la escena pero el ojos rasgados no dijo nada en cambio Ash rápidamente se acercó a Dawn y puso su mano en la frente de ella.

-¿Estas bien Dawn? ¿Tienes fiebre? Tu cara está muy roja, ¿señora hay algún hospital cerca de aquí? Hay que llevar a Dawn a uno!- y sin preguntarle a la oji-azul la carga en brazos y con tal acción Dawn se puso más roja de lo que estaba.

-¡Bájame Ash! ¡bájame!- ordenaba la chica, si bien es cierto le encanto que Ash la cargara pero ella aun desconocía mucho sobre el amor sin mencionar que le daba vergüenza que su mejor amigo la cargara o cualquier muchacho pero sobre todo Ash.

-Pero Dawn hay que llevarte al hospital sigues muy roja- dijo con inocencia el azabache, Brook y Johanna no resistieron y soltaron una leve sonrisa, después de tan divertida escena la hija de Johanna hablo de querer viajar con Ash rumbo a Kanto, su madre no se opuso solo les sugirió que descansarán uno o dos días en la casa, los chicos aceptaron pero la hora de partir llego y antes de irse Johanna se acercó a Ash y le dijo "me la cuidas futuro _yerno_" , El solo le dice "no se preocupe señora" y sin más toman su vuelo rumbo a Kanto pero en el trayecto del vuelo hay una despedida inesperada.

-Bueno chicos mi camino aquí ya es diferente al de ustedes- dijo el chico de ojos rasgados y sus compañeros al oír esto de inmediato se pararon y le cuestionaron el porqué de su ida, después Brook explico que su sueño es ser un doctor pokemon y para realizarlo le habían comentado que estudiar medicina en una región llamada Kalos lo ayudaría mucho ya que hay tecnología muy moderna ahí , la despedida fue triste pero sabían que en su momento se encontrarían para charlar y ver a Brook echo todo un doctor, a Ash un maestro pokemon y a Dawn una gran coordinadora pokemon, los 2 últimos mencionados hicieron una parada en la región Hoen, en la casa de May para ser exactos quisieron pasar a saludarla pero no se encontraba, sin embargo se encontraron con Max.

-¡Ash! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Ella es tu novia? Es muy bonita- dijo el pequeño de cabellos azules, Ash negó con la cabeza y un rubor se hizo presente de nuevo, Dawn solo sonrió, pasaron unos 2 días y decidieron retomar su vuelo cuando por fin llegaron a Kanto ya solo era cuestión de caminar unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la casa del azabache.

-Oye Dawn tengo una duda- dijo el Ketchum, la chica se encontraba comiendo un pedazo de pan muy rico, Ash por su lado ya se lo había terminado (¡qué tragón!).

-Dime Ash- dijo la chica quien seguía comiendo muy sabrosamente su pan.

-¿Qué significa _yerno_? Veras cuando nos despedimos de tu casa tu mama me dijo así pero yo no sé a qué se refiere eso ¿mejor amigo de mi hija? ¿buen muchacho? , le pregunte a Max pero el di…- antes de que terminara su dialogo la chica se empezó a ahogar por la pregunta de Ash y este al ver esto de inmediato aplico primeros auxilios y el trozo de pan que había en la garganta de Dawn logro salir golpeando a un desconocido que grito " ¡Ahora caen panes remojados del cielo!" , dejando eso de lado por fin llegaron a la casa de Ash.

-¡Hijo!- exclamo gustosa la señora Delia al ver a su retoño llegar de su larga travesía, la emoción fue tanta que abrazo a Ash y Dawn. -¿Es tu novia hijo? Hasta que traes una a la casa, ¡pero mira que mugrero tengo! ¡debiste haberme avisado antes de que traerías a tu novia!- regañaba la mama al pobre de Ash y este solo se hacía pequeñito ante tales acusaciones de su madre, Dawn por su lado solo observaba la escena después se interpuso, tanto ella como Ash estaban sonrojados pero Dawn tenía mucha vergüenza y solo negó con la cabeza. -¿No?- dijo confundida la señora Delia -¿No son novios?- pregunto la madre de Ash quien se desilusiono, y ellos asintieron con su cabeza aun sonrojados, ella solo sonrió pues al parecer ambos chicos se gustaban, después de esa rara bienvenida Delia prepara una deliciosa cena, mientras tanto Ash le mostraba su casa a Dawn, más tarde los 3 se sentaron a comer.

-Y así fue como Tobias me venció en la liga pokemon mama, por otro lado creo que no te dije que Dawn es una gran coordinadora pokemon de las mejores que eh visto! Gracias a ella eh aprendido nuevas técnicas para luchar! Además Dawn y yo hemos decidido viajar por Kanto- decía el joven Ash mientras comía la deliciosa cena que preparo su mama.

-¿Cómo que perdiste contra ese tal Tobias? ¡¿Apoco tanto viajar no te sirvió de nada jovencito?! ¿Quién es ese tal Tobias, donde vive? En este instante iré a jalarle las orejas!- decía furiosa la madre de Ash.

-Mama cálmate, Tobias es muy fuerte uso 2 pokemones legendarios en toda la liga, yo fui el único que pudo derrotar su primer pokemon Darkrai- trato de defenderse el azabache, una gotita se formó en la nuca del joven Ash, Dawn solo se quedó sorprendida por la reacción de Delia.

-¡Va! Qué más da por cierto hijo ¿Por qué no llevas a Dawn con el profesor Oak? Para que le muestres todos los maravillosos pokemon que has atrapado- sugirió Delia, era una buena idea pero ya era de noche así que decidieron ir a descansar después de todo fue un largo día lleno de muchas sorpresas y sonrojos, ya eran las 12 am en pueblo paleta, y en la casa de los Ketchum el "niño" de nombre Ash se encontraba ya dormido pero su acompañante de Sinnoh no, ella no podía dormir y no quería así que bajo las escaleras y vio a la madre Ash sentada viendo las noticias, Dawn tenía miedo pero se armó de valor y le dijo a Delia que por favor le enseñara a cocinar lo más básico posible y esta acepto ayudar a su futura _nuera _, las clases empezaron y aunque le costó trabajo a Dawn consiguió hacer un huevito a la mexicana (con chile, tomate y cebolla) , toda la noche se fue haciendo diversos platillos pero bien valió la pena, a la mañana siguiente Ash bajo para desayunar y se sorprendió al ver a Dawn con un delantal sirviendo jugo de naranja y lo demás para el desayuno.

-Tu mama salió Ash, pero yo hice esto para comer, si qui..eres puedes probarlo- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Ash se sentó y probo la comida, Dawn estaba que se moría de los nervios.

-¡Esta delicioso Dawn! Qué bueno que viajaras conmigo en Kanto, tu serás la nueva chef!- Eso alegro toda la mañana a Dawn, Ash no sabía el poder de las palabras pero estaba a punto de descubrirlas.


	3. Chapter 3 Squirtle yo te elijo

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Reviews:**

**Alexissecret: Jaja solo te diré magia pokemon xD lo de los legendarios seguiré diciendo que debería ser ilegal ¬¬, quiero una batalla con u riqueza *-*, gracias por leer el trabajo nuestro :3.**

** CarliitosSain: Jaja ya sabes que nuestro Ash es algo inocente :B y sii! :c hay que hacerlo y que el muchacho ya gane una liga! Porfavor! XD se suponía que quedara victorioso en Unova .-.! minimo xD & gracias por leer nuestro trabajo :3.**

**pd: Disculpen si empiezo a tardar en actualizaar o_o por razones de fuerza mayor (escuela) tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo para escribir :c.**

_**Capítulo 3: ¡Squirtle yo te elijo!.**_

Después de un delicioso desayuno echo por la mismísima coordinadora de Sinnoh, al pobre de Ash le toco lavar los platos sucios seguido de eso se dio un baño y se arregló.

-Bien Dawn ¿quieres ver mis pokemon?- le cuestiona el azabache a la oji-azul que se encontraba viendo la tele, ambos chicos salieron de la casa del azabache rumbo a su nuevo destino que era el laboratorio del profesor Oak, al llegar los recibe Tracey quien se encontraba barriendo la sala de estar.

-¡Ash! Cuanto tiempo y ella ¿Es tu novia?- pregunto con curiosidad el chico de la banda roja, ¿realmente todos harían la misma pregunta? Ash rápidamente negó con la cabeza ruborizándose levemente, en eso llega el profesor Oak.

-Jovencito al fin vienes, ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿y el trofeo? Quiero detalles de cómo hiciste añicos a todos, mi nieto Gary dijo que era pan comido cuando el entro- relataba el anciano y mientras el profesor Oak decía que Gary pudo vencer fácilmente la liga Sinnoh, el azabache se hacía pequeño y más pequeño ya que el perdió.

-Profesor Oak, Ash no gano la liga- dijo tranquila Dawn para después escuchar un fuerte "¿Qué?" del profesor tanto como Tracey.

-¿Cómo que no ganaste Ash? Y ¿todo tu entrenamiento? ¿Qué acaso te pusiste a jugar en vez de entrenar?- interrogaba el anciano medio regañando al azabache y algo decepcionado.

-Yo…No es mi culpa que el tipo uso pokemon legendarios- el azabache tomo posición fetal en una esquina, con una gran cantidad de aura negativa.

-¿Y luego que Ash? Los legendarios también tienen debilidades, jovencito es de entrenadores aprenderlas si es que quieres ser un gran maestro pokemon, me pregunto ¿Cuántas ligas habrá ganado ese joven que te derroto fácilmente Ash?- casi como regaño pero más como consejo ya que el profesor estimaba al joven Ash, ha sido un buen entrenador a pesar de tantos tropiezos.

-Ya no mencionen a Tobias- decía mientras lloraba como todo un bebe y aún estaba en su posición fetal.

-Oye Ash ¿Por qué no intentas de nuevo la liga Kanto?- sugirió Tracey pues realmente miraba triste a su amigo, tras oír la idea del peli-negro rápidamente Ash recupera su ánimo.

-¡Es una gran idea! ¡Ya tengo las medallas solo tengo que esperar para hacer añicos a todos!- empezó a fanfarronear el azabache, Dawn hizo una cara de ¬¬ junto con Tracey y el profesor Oak le dio un coscorrón.

-Por presumido, y te diré que tendrás que hacerte de las 8 medallas de nuevo- dijo el anciano para después buscar entre sus cosas un folleto y entregárselo a Ash.

-¿Qué es esto? Y ¿por me pega?- rápidamente se sobo la cabeza y tomo el papel que le dio el profesor, Oak explico que los líderes de gimnasio habían cambiado un poco y ahora en vez de enfrentarlos solamente había que resolver algunos puzles y enfrentar a ciertos entrenadores pokemon aparte en la liga tenías que luchar con el alto mando y después con el campeón para entrar al hall de la fama.

-Valla suena ¡estupendo! Yo Ash Ketchum el pro…- y antes de que terminara su dialogo su viejo amigo Muk lo "abraza" aunque en realidad lo estaba aplastando, Ash le explica a Dawn con dificultad que ese es uno de sus tantos pokemon, después Oak invita a Dawn al jardín para que mire a todo el arsenal de Ash, la chica quedo maravillada, viendo tanto pokemon de Kanto, Johto y Hoen, Ash estaba a punto de decirle algo a la peli-azul pero su fiel bayleef lo recibió con una embestida y le acaricio pues lo extraño, Ash le correspondió el abrazo diciendo que él también la extraño.

-¡Qué bonita eres!- dijo Dawn mientras Ash se incorporaba y bayleef era acariciada por la coordinadora, en eso todos los tauros de Ash pasan corriendo enfrente de ellos, asustando un poco a Dawn.

-Tranquila, son buenos chicos, ahora ¡amigos de Sinnoh salgan!- y así todos los pokemon de Ash convivieron y jugaron con los de Dawn, cuando regresaron con el profesor vieron como una jovencita rubia, de ojos verdes estaba por decidir su primer pokemon para inicial su viaje.

-¡Elijo a charmander!- el profesor la felicito, le entrego sus 6 pokebolas y como la tecnología ya había avanzado le entrego un pokenav muy moderno, la chica le agradeció y se retiró del lugar.

-Oye jovencita, quiero hacerte un pequeño regalo ya que has tenido que aguantar a este jovencito torpe, así que elije uno de estos pokemon, esta bulbasaur y squirtle ¿Cuál elijes?- después de pensarlo mucho la oji-azul decidió que su nuevo compañero seria squirtle y mando con el profesor Rowan a su mamoswine, Oak siendo generoso les regala un pokenav y una dex actualizada, antes de irse Ash le pregunta al profesor Oak ¿Quién es el campeón actual de Kanto? Pero el profesor no le responde, dejando así con la duda a Ash, pasamos a una escena donde se ve que el anciano está en el marco de la puerta viendo partir a los jóvenes a su nueva aventura.

-Te sorprenderás al ver que el campeón es tu padre Ash- dijo con una sonrisa y después atendió a otro entrenador que llego inesperadamente, mientras tanto con Ash y Dawn quienes se hallaban recorriendo la ruta 1, a escasos metros para llegar a ciudad Verde.

-Mmmm por que el profesor no me habrá querido decir quién es el campeón, ¡sea como sea lo venceré!- dijo con una gran determinación el chico y su fiel amigo solo dijo " ¡pikapi!" dando a entender que esta vez ganarían, Dawn estaba feliz por su nuevo amigo tanto que decidió que fuera viendo todo Kanto junto con su compañero piplup pero al parecer el squirtle hembra había flechado al pingüino azul pues se le miraba muy atento con su nueva compañera de equipo.

-Oye Ash viendo a todos tus pokemon ¿Por qué no usaste a los más fuertes contra Tobias?- Ash se pone en posición fetal, jugando con sus dedos y nuevamente el aura negativa aparece.

-Ya déjame en paz- dijo triste, después del drama de Ash llegaron por fin a ciudad Verde, tomaron un pequeño descanso en el centro pokemon cuando Dawn mira un cartel que anuncia el gran festival.

-¡Mira Ash! Ahí dice cuando son las inscripciones y el primer concurso, hay que ver- y sin preguntarle lo toma de la mano, va con la enfermera Joy y se registra para el concurso, la enfermera entretuvo un momento a Dawn.

-No entiendo, yo lo dije jugando…- susurro el azabache, pues recordemos que el solo necesitaba una excusa para que Dawn lo acompañase por todo Kanto.

-¿Dijiste algo Ash?- el chico negó con la cabeza y de una vez aprovecho el para registrarse también, toman un pequeño descanso, comen y deciden continuar su travesía por el bosque verde, les tomo como 3 horas salir de ahí ya que según Ash sabia el camino exacto por donde ir y al final tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a un caza-bichos, por fin llegaron a ciudad plateada, su destino: enfrentar al Brook o esperen ya no es Brook ¿Quién será?, al entrar un señor de aspecto grande se acerca a nuestros héroes "Flint es el líder de este gimnasio y se especializa en pokemon tipo roca, tendrás problemas si usas pokemon tipo eléctricos" , Ash no le tomo mucha importancia pues a diferencia de su primera experiencia hoy contaba con un buen equipo, pero antes de llegar con el líder tuvo que atravesar una especie de laberinto rocoso donde se encontró a 2 entrenadores que contaban con un geodude cada uno, fueron pan comido para el bayleef de Ash, cuando por fin llego con Flint.

-Valla hasta que nos volvemos a ver jovencito, ¡geodude ve!- el azabache llama a su pokemon planta bayleef, geoudue usa robustez seguido de eso el azabache contra-ataca con hoja-mágica pero gracias a la habilidad robustez del tipo roca este logra sobrevivir al ataque, Ash ataca rápidamente con latigosepa y así culmina la primera ronda dejando al joven Ketchum vencedor.

-¡Venciste a uno de mis geodude pero el segundo es más fuerte!- seguido de esto empieza la misma batalla, geodude usa nuevamente robustez y ya saben el resto, molesto Flint vuelve a llamar su tercer geodude diciendo que a este seguro que no le gana pero Ash lo vence fácilmente.

-¡Oye no pareces líder de gimnacio!- grito Ash casi burlándose, entonces Flit llamo a su pokemon más poderoso, Steelix.

-¡Colmillo hielo!- un ataque súper eficaz contra el tipo planta de Ash, casi lo vence pero este no se daría por vencido, Ash decide usar hoja mágica nuevamente un ataque eficaz contra el tipo roca pero no lo suficiente para vencerlo, cuando Ash ataco con embestida, steelix uso excavar evitando el ataque del pokemon verde, la serpiente rocosa salió por debajo alzando por los aires al "dinosaurio" , el tipo roca termino la batalla con colmillo ígneo.

-¡Wartortle yo te elijo!- Así es mis queridos lectores, Ash pidió a la oficial Jenny su pokemon tipo agua que inicialmente era un squirtle y regreso siendo un lindo wartortle, el pokemon tortuga ataca rápidamente con hidrobomba dejando con pocos PS al steelix, este lo contra-ataca con cola de hierro ataque certero que no causo gran daño, el tipo agua termina la batalla con chorro de agua, tumbando al reptil rocoso y quedando victorioso wartortle, este de inmediato salta con su entrenador y ambos se abrazan, más tarde Flint le entrega la medalla roca a Ash este agradece y junto con Dawn salen del gimnasio rumbo a su siguiente destino, ciudad Celeste y en esta ciudad Ash tenía la esperanza de ver a una vieja amiga.


	4. Chapter 4 celos

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Reviews:**

**CCSSakuraforever: Mis disculpas por ver tu post cuando recién subí el cap D:!, ya sabes es algo divertido hacerle bulling al azabache :B jaja.**

**CarliitosSain: Mmm bueno el chiste es que cambiaron todo y nos dejaron a Ash reseteado :c y tienes razón yo tambn, de echo solo recuerdo que lo menciona la mama de Ash cuando dice q su papa tardo 4 días en llegar a cd Verde.**

**Alexissecret: Uy! se me paso pero gracias por hacer la aclaración :3 error mio ponerlo así xD se me fue el avión :c , ya estufas ; ) un dia nos batimos.**

**K : Pues yo también espero poder continuarlo : ).**

_**Capítulo 4: Celos.**_

Nuestros héroes Ash y Dawn continuaron su rumbo por el monte luna lamentablemente se perdieron por 4 horas ya que Ash juro que sabia el camino exacto para llegar a ciudad Celeste y para salir tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a un entrenador que casualmente se encontraba por esos rumbos.

-Te dije que sabía cómo llegar a ciudad Celeste Dawn, ¡hay que ir por mi medalla!- dijo el azabache pero la peli-azul estaba furiosa pues los perdió por horas en ese monte aunque tuvo su lado bueno pues Ash mostro su caballerosidad.

-¡De eso nada! Primero mi concurso pokemon me lo debes por habernos perdido Ash- le reclamo Dawn y este solo se encogió de hombros, en eso le suenan las tripas a Ash y la peli-azul da un gran suspiro.

-Vallamos a comer al centro pokemon Ash- sugirió la chica seguido de eso Ash la abrazo diciéndole "Que Dios te lo page con muchos hijos", cuando estaban a punto de entrar se escucha claramente la voz de una muchacha llamando al oji-negro.

-¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡espérame!- el dúo voltea para saber la identidad de quien llamaba al joven, resulto ser Misty que en cuanto llego con Ash sin pensarlo lo abrazo, Dawn por su lado se quedó con una cara de o_o y en cuanto vio que el moreno correspondió su abrazo sintió su cara hervir.

-Bueno ya, mucho gusto soy Dawn la acompañante de Ash- dijo mientras se interpuso en medio de ambos jóvenes, definitivamente Dawn no dejaría que le quitaran a su Ash y menos una "anciana".

-¿Y tú quién eres?, bueno no importa oye Ash iras al gimnasio ¿Verdad? Vamos entonces- dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras tomaba el brazo a Ash pero la peli-azul no se dejaría pues tomo el brazo libre de Ash deteniéndolos.

-¡De eso nada! El viene conmigo y me acompañara al concurso pokemon- Ash no sabía qué hacer, estaba feliz por ver a su vieja amiga Misty pero no quería ver enojada a Dawn ¿Por qué? ¿desde cuándo le importaba el bien estar de Dawn?, en fin las tripas de Ash volvieron a escucharse en señal de que ya era hora de comer, los 3 entraron al centro pokemon mientras Dawn se inscribía la peli-naranja no desaprovecho la oportunidad para coquetear con Ash pero este ni le hacía caso, Dawn después de pedir información sobre el concurso y demás opto por hacerle una comida rápida a Ash.

-Mira Ash te acabo de preparar este platillo, espero que te guste- decía la peli-azul mientras se interponía en medio de los 2 jóvenes medio empujando a Misty hacia la orilla.

-¡Oh! Valla se ve delicioso Dawn- el chico no dejaba de mirar el suculento platillo entonces Dawn tomo el cubierto y dijo "aquí viene el avioncito" aunque a Ash se le hizo extraño ese comportamiento de Dawn dejo que ella le diera de comer en la boca y Misty solo se molestó ¿Cómo era posible que esa niña pudiera más que ella?, debía haber una forma para llamar la atención de Ash entonces se le ocurrió una idea, entrar al concurso pokemon y vencer a Dawn, minutos más tarde la enfermera Joy les dijo a nuestras chicas que pronto empezaría el gran concurso.

-¿Vas a entrar al concurso?- pregunto Dawn confundida a lo que Misty dijo que si con una sonrisa dando a entender que no se la dejaría fácil, Ash por su lado solo les deseo suerte a las 2 , el roedor también, más tarde Vivian empezó a presentar a los jueces, el señor Kontesta, el señor Sukizo y la enfermera Joy, empezaron las primeras rondas, muchos coordinadores parecía que quedarían pero por una u otra razón cometían algún error y eso les restaba puntos, fue el turno de Dawn y traía puesto su vestido rosa con su coleta.

-¡Piplup sal a escena!- después se ve salir al pingüino de la pokebola junto con corazones y burbujas rápidamente la coordinadora ordena al pingüino que use burbujas combinándolas con las de la pokebola seguido de esto el pingüino dio un gran salto y uso su picotazo para reventar las burbujas, al instante en que piplup iba cayendo con elegancia Dawn se puso en medio y este callo en su cabeza haciendo una pose coqueta, Ash en las gradas estaba fascinado pues siempre Dawn lograba lucir a sus pokemon, el roedor se encontraba apoyándola con la pequeña squirtle.

-¡Fue una increíble presentación viniendo de una coordinadora de Sinnoh!- dijo Vivian mientras todos aplaudían fuertemente incluso algunos chicos le chiflaban a Dawn, unos cuantos más y por ultimo pero no menos importante llego Misty ¿recuerdan que una vez se vistió de sirenita? Bueno traía el mismo atuendo recordaran que la cola de la sirena era celeste, el sostén era de color rosa pastel y ella traía su cabello suelto con 2 broches.

-¡Spheal yo te elijo!- dijo la líder de gimnasio mientras salía su pokemon tipo agua/hielo, ella ordeno el ataque surf en el cual ella sale hasta la cima junto con spheal, después el pokemon se baja y usa rayo de hielo congelando la gran ola, seguido de esto se crea una imagen muy hermosa de Misty posando como sirena en esa ola congelada, después ella resbala por la ola y ordena a spheal que use rayo aurora para desfragmentarla en pequeños trozos, Misty hace una reverencia con su spheal a su lado, al igual que Dawn y otros coordinadores obtuvo muchos aplausos y también chiflidos, después de un breve descanso para nuestras niñas se dan a conocer los resultados de quienes pasaron a la siguiente ronda, Dawn fue la primera y 3 lugares después se hallaba Misty, las batallas continuaron y la peli-naranjada para ser su debut no lo había hecho nada mal, todas fueron victorias para ella al igual que Dawn, lo inevitable sucedió: Misty v.s Dawn y aunque parecía que Misty iba ganando, Dawn en realidad solo estaba calentando con ella a 30 segundos de acabar la batalla Dawn le bajo todos los puntos que le quedaban a Misty, quedando así victoriosa Dawn.

-Felicidades Dawn, aquí tienes tu listón- dijo el señor Sukizo, todos le aplaudieron a nuestra coordinadora e incluso el joven Ash le chiflo diciendo " ¡eres la mejor nena!" esto hizo que Misty se molestara y se fuera de inmediato al gimnasio, Dawn por su lado se ruborizo un poco más tarde Ash fue y enfrento al líder de ciudad Celeste para su sorpresa ya no era Misty ahora era una hermana de esta, la rubia para ser exactos y aunque Ash tenía ventaja se le dificulto el vencerla pero al final lo logro, le entrego su medalla y justo antes de salir del gimnasio le pregunto por Misty pero ella le dijo que no sabía dónde estaba, cuando nuestros héroes Ash y Dawn estaban a punto de entrar al centro pokemon, Misty llega.

-¡Ash!- exclamo la chica pues venia corriendo para alcanzarlo, cuando el chico le pregunto "¿Qué sucede Misty?" , Dawn quería matarla pues Misty sin pensarlo 2 veces le robo un beso a Ash, su primer beso para ser exactos el chico quedo como idiota, Misty lo acorralo con sus brazos, Dawn ya había visto suficiente y se fue corriendo al centro pokemon, molesta pero sobre todo dolida, llego a su cuarto, se echó en la cama, tomo la almohada más cercana que tenía y la estrujo por el enojo y empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Misty?- decía el azabache mientras escupía y con su brazo trataba de borrarse el beso desagradable, Misty no dijo nada y se fue pues el daño que quería provocar ya lo había hecho, Ash al darse cuenta que Dawn no estaba fue y la busco al cuarto pero ella tenía con llave, el chico la llamo varias veces pero ella no contestaba.

-Dawn si no me abres voy a tirar la puerta- el chico se estaba irritando por la actitud de su compañera al no tener respuesta Ash no la pensó y partió la puerta, entro y camino directo a la cama donde se encontraba Dawn y molesto le dijo "¿Por qué no me contestas?".

-¡Hay discúlpame! Pero no quise interrumpir tu romance con la zanahoria!- refunfuño la chica, Ash la tomo de los brazos y le dijo " ¡ella no es mi novia!", Dawn se soltó bruscamente y una discusión entre ellos se hizo presente, llego la enfermera Joy y al ver la puerta tirada les dijo que ya no podían quedarse ahí y antes de irse tuvieron que pagar los daños (se quedaron casi sin dinero), iban caminando pero Dawn no le dirigía la palabra a Ash y este por su lado se puso triste porque le agrada la compañía de Dawn pero no le gustaba cuando ella se enojaba como no queriendo recordó que justamente hoy los clefari bailarían a la luz de la luna y como ya era hora le dijo a Dawn que lo acompañara al monte luna ella se negó pero él se lo pidió de la manera más atenta posible, la chica no cedió y entonces Ash se vio obligado a cargarla.

-¡Bajame! Idiota- decía la chica una y otra vez mientras golpeaba a Ash con sus puños, el chico aguanto hasta llegar al destino después la bajo y le dijo que se callara por un momento, cuando ella estaba a punto de reclamarle empezó a escuchar el baile de los clefari, fue tan hermoso quedo maravillada y fue cuando Ash aprovecho.

-Lo siento Dawn, no quiero que estemos peleados tu eres mi mejor amiga y me agrada tu compañía- el chico miro a Dawn unos momentos y se dio cuenta que a la luz de la luna ella lucia hermosa.

-Descuida Ash yo también me altere un poco- antes de que acabara la danza los clefari se percataron de la presencia de Dawn y Ash seguido de eso salieron corriendo a excepción de un clefa, Dawn lo cargo por un momento y le regalo uno de sus poffins, al clefa pareció gustarle mucho fue entonces que Dawn decidió llevarlo en su viaje, el clefa iba muy gustoso en los brazos de Dawn.

-Ash ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino?- preguntaba la chica mientras le daba otro poffin a clefa.

-Ir al gimnasio de L.t. Surge, especializado en tipo eléctrico y posiblemente tu próximo concurso- dijo el azabache quien después saco un pedazo de pan y empezó a comerlo no antes de ofrecerle a su mejor amigo pikachu.


	5. Chapter 5 Copa Wallace

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Reviews:**

**CCSSakuraforever: Me da gusto que te haya gustado el fanfic ñ.ñ y así espero te siga gustando lo que sige.**

**Alexissecret: Es que este Ash esta experimentando la bonita magia del amor :3**

**Pd: Perdonen que pikachu casi no salga xD! Me pongo a escribir centrándome en Ash y Dawn que me olvido de la ratita amarilla :c.**

_**Capítulo 5: ¡Copa Wallace!.**_

Llegar a ciudad Carmín no fue problema alguno para nuestros héroes, Ash de inmediato fue por su tercera medalla no antes de cambiar su equipo el cual tenía ventaja sobre los tipo eléctrico, Dawn por su lado fue a pedir información con la enfermera Joy, mientras tanto Ash fue en busca de su medalla.

-¡¿La copa Wallace?! ¡y se llevara a cabo aquí en ciudad Carmín!- exclamo la joven quien no podía creer su suerte, ella ya había participado en esa copa quedando como la ganadora ¿podría hacerlo de nuevo? ¡claro que si! Es Dawn, una coordinadora excepcional, se inscribió con la enfermera y esta le dijo algo adicional.

-Te diré que tendremos como invitadas especiales a Cinthya y Dianta- le susurro la peli-rosa pues se supone sería una sorpresa para todos los coordinadores, Dawn al no saber quién era Dianta le pregunto a la enfermera por esta.

-Es la campeona de la región Kalos- Dawn pronuncia la última palabra como pregunta y la enfermera le habla maravillas de Kalos y que en esta también se llevan a cabo los concursos pokemon minutos más tarde se ve al joven Ash muy feliz entrando al centro pokemon y comentando sobre su gran victoria que no fue tan fácil como parece, Dawn le cuenta a Ash sobre la copa Wallace y este le dice que sabe que ganara, el concurso empezaría al dia siguiente, Dawn se preparó con una buena estrategia pues no pensaba perder pero destino le tiraría una mala jugada.

-¡Ya es hora! Hagamos lo mejor amigos, clefa creo que aun tienes que observarme para que después de este concurso participes conmigo en el siguiente- La chica vestía un vestido rojo (el que sale en el intro de pokemon D y P) y su cabello estaba suelto, decidió usar el pequeño truco de las burbujas con piplup para que su cabello luciera brillante, más tarde en el gran concurso.

-¡En esta ocasión los jueces cambiaran, en vez de tener al señor Sukizo tendremos con nosotros a Cynthya!- decía Vivian mientras la rubia saluda cordialmente a todos. -¡Tomando el lugar del señor Contesta tenemos a Dianta! Y por último nuestro coordinador favorito de Hoen, Wallace!- todos empezaron a chiflar y aplaudir, los coordinadores estaban emocionados al ver tales celebridades, seguido de eso pasan a la primera ronda, unos cuantos coordinadores y llega el turno de Dawn (recordemos que como Wallace es coordinador especializado en tipo agua, el terreno es mayormente agua).

-¡Togekiss a escena!- la chica corre una brecha muy corta hasta llegar al centro después lanza la pokebola haciendo que su hermoso pájaro saliera de esta con un montón de corazones, rojos, rosas, azules, violetas, etc., Dawn ordena al pájaro que use bola sombra para atrapar los corazones seguido de eso usa psíquico para tener control total sobre los corazones, luego togekiss empieza hacer diversas formas como una estrella y la cara de pichu, Dawn ordena que baje las bolas sombras al piso en forma de corazón, despues usa viento plateado y las esferas salieron en diversas direcciones pero al final todas terminaron en el agua, Dawn por ultimo ordena que togekiss las controle de nuevo con psíquico seguido de esto se forma un aro sobre Dawn y después se ve como las esferas chocan entre si creando un efecto muy hermoso, Dawn hace una reverencia junto con su bello pokemon.

-Una presentación muy interesante, sin lugar a dudas Dawn supo cómo lucir al bello togekiss- decía la hermosa castaña campeona de Kalos, muchos aplausos se escucharon para nuestra coordinadora junto con chiflidos, el azabache estaba disfrazado de porrista (pantalón y camisa azul junto con un banderín que decía "Dawn #1") y le animaba con mucho espíritu.

-Oye sí que esta buena esa coordinadora- decía un joven después otro le siguió la corriente diciendo "Yo si le tiraría la onda a esa chiquita" por solo oír a esos 2 idiotas Ash enfureció y les empezó a decir de cosas.

-¡Cálmate viejo! ¿apoco ese bombón es tu novia? ¿no te gustaría compartirla- dijo el chico que le hizo segunda en comentarios a su amigo y con eso hicieron estallar al azabache, más tarde las rondas continuaron y se miraba a un Ash alegre animando a su querida amiga Dawn y a unos cuantos espacios se encontraban los 2 chicos totalmente golpeados, uno con un ojo morado y ambos con unos cuantos dientes tumbados.

-¡A continuación el coordinador Harley!- exclamo Vivian, Ash casi se cae de las gradas pues ya tenía rato que no miraba a ese tipo (desde que dejo de viajar con May), el tipo no había cambiado mucho seguía usando el color verde pero en este concurso uso un smoking de color negro con encaje verde, su cabello en vez de estar ondulado estaba totalmente liso, llama al pokemon wigglytuff, el pokemon hada usa onda certera sobre el agua la cual por el impacto crea una gran ola que se dirige a wigglytuff pero este la congela rápidamente con rayo hielo seguido de eso usa doble bofetón en la "ola" tardo un poco pero al final logro hacer una bella figura de su entrenador con un marco en forma de corazón echo de flores, el afeminado logro muchos aplausos y un alago de Wallace, las chicas se volvieron locas por él, las rondas de batallas empezaron y no fue problema para Dawn vencer a los coordinares pero tampoco lo fue para Harley pese a su experiencia, al final la peli-azul tuvo que enfrentarse contra ese peli-morado pero para desgracia de Dawn ese maldito era muy bueno y solo por unos cuantos puntos y falta de tiempo Harley quedo victorioso en la copa Wallace, honestamente Dawn quedo sorprendida al ver lo bueno que era pues ya tenía mucho tiempo que ella no perdía un concurso aun así quiso agradecerle por la batalla y felicitarlo así que cuando Harley estaba rumbo a su camerino ella lo confronta.

-Hola ¿Harley? Verdad quería felicitarte por haber gana…- antes de que la chica pudiera continuar, Harley la calla cruelmente diciendo que se vio tan patética en el concurso de Wallace.

-¡Oye! No tienes por qué ser tan grosero- exclamo la chica pues se estaba empezando a irritar, el peli-morado le empezó a hacer bromas sobre que no aguanta nada y que quería llorar por haber perdido, aparte de tonta fea ni sabía combinar bien los colores de los vestidos que traía puestos que dejara el trabajo de coordinador a alguien más pues ella no servía para eso que mejor se limitara a ser una simple ama de casa y cuando Dawn le iba a contestar su ofensa el rápidamente la calla diciéndole que jamás debió salir de su casa, solo llevaría vergüenza a su familia como coordinadora, mientras tanto con Ash bajando las gradas.

-¿Dónde estará Dawn?- el chico la buscaba con la mirada por todos lados, hasta que Cinthya y Dianta lo saludaron cordialmente este les regreso el saludo apenas el azabache iba a preguntar si podía pelear con Cinthya y después con Dianta cuando el trio escucha a cierta coordinadora llorando y a cierto afeminado riéndose, Ash no lo pensó 2 veces y entro corriendo para ver que sucedía al ver a su amada que diga mejor amiga Dawn en el piso y llorando este enfureció, corrió hacia Harley, lo tomo del cuello y le exigió una explicación.

-Es una inútil, no merece que la llamen coordinadora- eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Ash cerro su puño y le dio un certero golpe contra el rostro del afeminado haciendo que este callera bruscamente al piso.

-¡Eres un gorila! ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme? ¡Eres un animal!- refunfuñaba el peli-morado a lo que Ash le contesto "No es de hombres hacer llorar a una mujer, estúpido a espera ¿Qué se podía esperar de un afeminado como tú? Eres tan poca cosa, tu eres el que no debería llamarse coordinador" , el peli-morado se enfadó por las palabras de Ash ¿Cómo se atrevía ese salvaje a decirle cosas? Le enseñaría quien es Harley pero cuando ambos jóvenes estaban dispuestos a partirse su mandarina en gajos llegan Cinthya y Dianta a detener la pelea.

-Yo me voy, pero te sugiero que te prepares niña pues no pienso perder ante ti en el gran festival de Kanto- y sin más se fue el afeminado seguido de eso la campeona de Kalos ayuda a Dawn para que se levante, más tarde nuestros héroes estaban en el centro pokemon tomando algún refresco y bocadillos.

-Que no te afecte lo que ese coordinador te dijo Dawn, tú tienes potencial y me consta al ver los concursos en los que participaste en Sinnoh además una derrota no le cae nada mal a nadie, de las derrotas aprendes al contrario de una victoria- dijo tranquila la rubia quien tomaba su te.

-Oye Dianta ¿de qué región eres campeona?- cambio el tema Dawn pues ya se sentía mejor pero era mejor olvidar el tema de Harley, al escuchar una nueva región Ash de inmediato cuestiono a Dianta sobre esta, la campeona le dijo que bien valía la pena ir haya aparte de los gimnasios también se hacían concursos pokemon.

-Ahora que dices Kalos ¿no es donde Brock está estudiando?- cuestiona Dawn al azabache.

-¡Ah! Es verdad el Brookas anda por esos rumbos, deb…- su pokenav empieza sonar y el azabache al contestar se queda en KO pues era Brock.

-Mi nombre es Brock no Brookas- decía molesto el moreno de ojos rasgados quien 5 segundos después colgó, las 3 mujeres tenían una gota estilo anime en su nuca, las campeonas tuvieron que dejar a nuestros héroes pues su lugar estaba en la liga pokemon, después de descansar por 2 días en ciudad Carmín nuestros héroes decidieron que era hora de partir.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente ciudad Ash?- preguntaba la chica mientras acariciaba la cabeza de piplup.

-Nuestro siguiente destino es ¡ciudad Azulona!- dijo con mucha emoción el azabache, su pikachu iba igual de decidido a ganar.


	6. Chapter 6 Ash vs Erika

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Reviews:**

**CCSSakuraforever: Gracias por continuar leyendo los caps : ) y si Ash es un amor por golpear al afeminado xD jaja.**

**Alexissecret: Jaja es mejor brokas que brock jaja xD y si lo se :3 Ash es un amor! Jaja.**

**K: Ya platique tu idea con el otro autor y le pareció perfecta! La trabajaremos y ya veremos que tal queda : ) gracias por la idea! Y seguir leyendo, me da gusto que al leerlo te recuerde al anime :D.**

**Haku: Es verdad la zanahoria ya está chotiada jaja y eso de meter a Anabell lo pensamos y nos parece otra buena idea : ) a su tiempo la meteremos en el fic y toda la cosa gracias por tu idea también y espero sigas leyendo este fic.**

_**Capítulo 6: Ash v.s Erika.**_

Nuestros héroes continúan su travesía por la región Kanto para que Ash logre sus 8 medallas y Dawn sus 5 listones, el azabache lleva un total de 3 medallas ganadas, la coordinadora por su lado apenas lleva 1 listón, su destino es ciudad Azulona al cual han logrado llegar después de atravesar la ruta 7 y vencer algunos entrenadores lo cual dejo una buena recompensa.

-¡Mira Ash! Un centro comercial, tenemos que ir- dijo emocionada la coordinadora quien tomo la mano del azabache, sus ojos tomaron forma de diamante y se llevó corriendo a su compañero, este ni tiempo le dio para decirle un no por respuesta, pikachu por su lado solo se aferró al suéter de su entrenador.

-¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted?- cuestiono el vendedor a la oji-azul quien le agradeció y salió con el azabache, al estar fuera Dawn percibe un placentero aroma, tenía que descubrir que era así que empezó a caminar.

-¿A dónde rayos vas?- le interroga el chico quien empezaba a tener hambre, ella por su lado lo ignoro hasta que dio en el clavo, una linda tienda de perfumes, ambos entran y Dawn queda maravillada con tanta fragancia pero Ash se quería morir pues no soportaba tanto aroma junto.

-¡Que horrible huele!- exclamo Ash pero el realmente lamento haber dicho eso, Erika (la líder de gimnasio) llego.

-¿Así que mis perfumes apestan no?- dijo la líder con una venita saltada al estilo anime y esta estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Es que no me gustan los perfumes ¿para qué? Si de todos formas sudas y se te acaba el dulce aroma- se defendió el azabache, pero Erika le dio un zape por grosero, el pobre de Ash solo se sobo y trato de no llorar, fue entonces cuando pregunto por el gimnasio de Azulona, Erika recordó al idiota de Ash.

-¡Tú eres Ash! Te recuerdo hace tiempo viniste e insultaste igual mis perfumes en aquella ocasión no te permite entrar y esta vez es igual, no entraras por insultar mis perfumes así que a ver cómo le haces niño insolente- en eso Ash le contesta y le dice que no es justo, una pequeña riña empieza entre líder de gimnasio y entrenador pokemon, la coordinadora solo tenía una gota estilo anime en su nuca, pero la discusión se pospuso al oír una explosión proveniente del gimnasio, Erika rápidamente se dirige al lugar de los hechos junto con Ash y Dawn al llegar ven como el equipo roket está robando todos los pokemon con un robot extraño que succionaba todo lo que tuviera por enfrente.

-¡Equipo roket!- exclamo el dúo, Jessie y James al verlos empezaron a narrar su típica entrada al finalizarla nuestros héroes se disponían a atacar, Dawn con clefa y Ash con wartortle pero antes de que ellos atacaran, el roket absorbió a los pokemon de ellos y esta escena se repitió hasta que Dawn le dijo a piplup que la ayudara pues todos los pokemon de ambos se encontraban dentro de ese extraño robot.

-Boba, no permitiré que interfieras- dijo el felino parlante quien después de oprimir un botón la maquina empezó a succionar más fuerte cuando piplup apenas se levantó Dawn rápidamente lo abrazo, entonces ambos empezaron a dejar el suelo y se dirigían rumbo al aparato.

-¡Erika!- exclamaron sus ayudantes quienes se encontraban sujetos de un poste, Ash al escuchar eso ayudo a la líder de gimnasio seguido de eso iba por Dawn.

-¡Pikachu! Hay que salvar a Dawn- dijo el entrenador al roedor pero no tuvo respuesta alguna del ratón al darse cuenta que no lo tenía con él, empezó a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que vio como pikachu trato de salvar en vano un bellossom pero por la fuerza que ejercía la maquina fue imposible y estos 2 pokemon fueron succionados, el ratón amarillo sin querer golpeo a Dawn dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Vámonos!- apresuro a sus secuaces la peliroja y se fueron dejando a los entrenadores sin pokemon, Ash frustrado por ver que se llevaron a Dawn golpeo el piso, lastimándose sus nudillos, Erika trato de animarlo pero este solo se levantó y se fue en dirección al centro pokemon y si pensaron en que le pediría pokemons al profesor así fue, opto por sus compañeros de Sinnoh, mientras tanto en una casa abandonada de la ruta 7.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- preguntaba el gato parlante y efectivamente se refería a la peli-azul quien estaba amordazada en una esquina inconsciente aun, los pokemon por otro lado estaban en una especie de jaula metálica.

-dejemos a la boba aquí, Giovanni quiere que nos apresuremos pues quiere que hagamos la siguiente misión- dijo la líder del grupo y antes de que salieran un poderoso torterra se les interpone.

-¿Y tú qué? Tortuga fea tenemos prisa- dijo el felino para después tratar de empujar al torterra pero este lo tomo con las mandíbulas a meowth, lo zarandeo y tiro al piso inconsciente, después se preparó para atacar a Jessie y James, estos sacaron a todos sus pokemon pensando que tenían las de ganar pero en eso llega staraptor, gliscor, infernape, buizel y sceptile, en medio de todos estos pokemon sale el azabache y es cuando empieza una batalla de 6 contra 6, mientras tanto dentro de la cabaña Dawn seguía dormida y los pokemon estaban asustados.

-bun bun eary…- _tengo miedo_…, dijo la pequeña buneary, entonces el roedor le pone su patita en su hombro y le pone una cara de "saldremos de aquí", por otro lado se ve al cyndaquil de Dawn llorando ya que su dueña sigue sin despertar es entonces cuando el quilava de Ash se le acerca y en su dialecto le echa ánimos para después abrazarla, mientras tanto la squirtle de Dawn trata de salir usando burbujas pero es inútil entonces decide usar su cabeza una y otra vez pero a causa de esto se hizo un raspón entonces el wartortle de Ash detiene a la tenas pokemon pero esta le quita bruscamente su pata e intenta un cabezazo de nuevo, parecía que no funciono pero logro hacer una ruptura pequeña en ciertos barrotes, wartortle aun tranquilo se puso frente al squirtle.

-wart wart tortle tortle wart tortle- _cálmate o saldrás lastimada como hace rato, te prometo que saldremos de esta_, después de eso wartortle saco una curita de su caparazón y se la puso en la cabeza a squirtle haciendo que se sonrojara, mientras tanto con Ash.

-¡Y ya dejen de fastidiar!- les gritaba el azabache ya que los mando a volar como de costumbre pero lo que él no sabía era que todo eso era parte del plan para distraerlo y que no interfiriera, al entrar vio a su hermosa Dawn amordazada y aun sin despertar rodeada de todos los pokemon, sus amigos más que nada expresaban una gran tristeza, Ash regreso con todos los pokemon y a Dawn la dejo en el centro pokemon.

-Enfermera Joy se la encargo- dijo antes de salir, la enfermera solo asintió y el chico se dirigió a con Erika, ella estaba en deuda con Ash así que por segunda vez acepto que entrara al gimnasio, ahora antes de llegar con Erika, Ash tenía que atravesar un laberinto echo de plantas y en el trayecto tuvo que pelear contra 3 entrenadores, hasta que por fin llega con Erika.

-¡Jumpluff!- exclamo Erika, Ash llamo a staraptor, el pokemon diente de león uso gigadrenado con el cual absorbió energía del pájaro pero pareció no afectarle demasiado, entonces staraptor ataco con pájaro osado un ataque super-eficaz que venció fácilmente al pokemon azul.

-¡victreebel!- el segundo pokemon de la líder de gimnacio, Ash ataco con embestida pero no le basto para vencer al pokemon, este ataco con lluevehojas un ataque certero pero no basto para vencer al pájaro, staraptor ataco con as aéreo un ataque que culmino con victreebel, el siguiente pokemon de Erika fue tangela el cual logro derrotar al pájaro entonces Ash llamo a infernape el cual derroto con facilidad al pokemon verde por ultimo pero no menos importante, Erika saco a bellossom pero no fue problema para infernape, cuando Ash la derroto ella le entrego la medalla arcoíris felicitándolo, después el azabache fue para ver como seguía Dawn, ella apenas se había despertado.

-Hola Dawn ¿Cómo estás?- el azabache llego con unas pequeñas flores de color azul y se las entregó a Dawn, ella le regalo una sonrisa, 2 horas más tarde Dawn estaba lista para continuar el viaje no antes de entrar a un concurso pokemon que casualmente inicio, esta vez no se encontró Harley por esos rumbos pero había una chica en especial que llamo la atención de Ash, una chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura color lila, ojos del mismo color, su vestuario era una falda morada de tablones y llevaba una blusa de manga larga ombliguera color blanca, el caso es que Dawn peleo con ella y si no fuera por el tiempo posiblemente nuestra coordinadora favorita habría perdido la batalla, lo curioso era que la entrenadora había luchado sin decir los ataques en voz alta.

-¡Felicidades Dawn, aquí tienes tu listón de ciudad Azulona!- la felicito Vivian y se dio por terminado el concurso, Dawn y Ash se dirigían a su próximo destino y mientras ellos caminaban, la chica de cabellos lilas los observaba.

-Así que te vuelvo a ver Ash, en aquel entonces no fuiste capas de percibir mis sentimientos, me pregunto ¿serás capas ahora?- entonces suena el pokenav de la joven.

-¿Qué pasa Brandon?- cuestiona la chica, a lo que el arqueólogo le cuestiona que cuando piensa volver a tomar su lugar en el frente de batalla, su suplente es una boba.

-Tranquilo Brandon ahora tengo otro motivo por el cual debo continuar en los concursos y se llama Ash- al oír el nombre de ese joven a Brandon le trajo ciertos recuerdos y ellos continuaron hablando.


	7. Chapter 7 yo te cuido

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Reviews:**

**Kxhxcxm: Gracias por continuar leyendo y todo a su tiempo xDD , estoy bien y espero que tú también te encuentres en perfecta salud.**

**CCSSakuraforever: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, así como este espero los demás sean de tu total agrado.**

**Alexissecret: jaja ¿lo feo? Define feo e_e xD jaja bueno pues nadie quiere ver que lastimen a nuestra pokegirl favorita :3 es un amor 3 jaja.**

_**Capítulo 7: ¡Yo te cuido! .**_

Nuestro dúo favorito continua su viaje rumbo a ciudad Fucsia, Ash se ah echo de 4 medallas y por otro lado Dawn tiene 2 listones, cada vez están más cercas de lograr sus sueños, al llegar a ciudad Fucsia Ash quiso ir al gimnasio de inmediato pero había un letrero que decía_ "Hoy no habrán batallas, sin embargo el gimnasio será usado para una exposición del mismo líder Koga, ¡No te arrepentirás!, entrada: 100 pokedolares" ,_ Ash se molestó diciendo que eso era una blasfemia! Justo cuando él iba por su medalla, tenían que hacer eso, Dawn por su lado lo tranquilizo y le dijo que sería buena idea ya que podría averiguar más sobre el líder y vencerlo con facilidad solo por eso acepto entrar.

-Bien para esto sirve la sustancia que extraje de Muk- decía el líder de gimnasio quien tenía un tubo de ensayo en sus manos con una sustancia de color verdosa, varias personas estaban fascinadas escuchado a Koga por otro lado estaban Ash y Dawn viendo los pokemon tipo veneno.

-¡Mira Ash un skuntank!- dijo emocionada Dawn, ellos siguieron viendo toda la exposición y Koga explicando cuando de repente se escucha un grito fuerte " ¡Ahhh!" , el ninja mira todo el terreno para saber de dónde provino el grito y al ver al azabache en el suelo con Dawn puedo notar que la chica tenía una cara de disgusto y se retorcía en el suelo, sus manos abrazaban su abdomen, este rápidamente dio un salto y quedo justo enfrente de Ash y la peli-azul.

-¡Por favor ayúdela!- exclamo desesperado el joven Ash, Koga furioso le dio un coscorrón, Ash solo se sobo la cabeza y cuestiono casi gritando el ¿Por qué le dio un zape?.

-Mocosos estúpidos, ¿Cuándo aprenderán a respetar el letrero de "no tocar"?- decía Koga mientras buscaba entre los brebajes que tenía en un estante, la gente empezaba a murmurar que Dawn podría morir por intoxicación, Ash molesto les dijo que no se metieran en lo que no les importa.

-Eso mismo debería decirte yo a ti jovencito, en esta exposición hay letreros por todos lados que indican cuales son las consecuencias si tocan algún brebaje o algún pokemon que su cuerpo este cubierto por sustancias toxicas- explicaba mientras le aplicaba una especie de medicina a la joven, "se supone que el efecto debería pasarse ya" susurraba para si Koga fue entonces que recordó que el antídoto para humanos necesita una hierba especial y él no la tenía consigo por ahora, rápidamente el líder cancelo la exposición y todos se fueron a excepción de Ash y Dawn (por obvias razones).

-Jovencito me hace falta una planta que por desgracia no tengo conmigo así que saldré a conseguirla, necesito que te quedes en mi casa la cual esta atrás del gimnasio, es esencial que no movamos demasiado a la niña, hypno usa psíquico y lleva a la joven junto con él a una habitación, cualquier cosa que necesiten díganle a mi pokemon hypno- y sin más el ninja partió su viaje dejando a cargo al azabache de Dawn, 2 horas más tarde se ve entrar al azabache con una vasija pequeña llena de agua fría y con un trapo el cual remojo, exprimió y puso en la frente de la peli-azul, pikachu estaba con Dawn del lado izquierdo y piplup del otro lado, Ash no esperaba que los pokemon de Dawn salieran de su pokebola y la rodearan abrazándola, Ash saco a sus pokemon para que también la cuidaran.

-Chicos, iré a comprar comida ya que tenemos que comer algo, pikachu y piplup están a cargo, los demás ayuden en lo que puedan, clefa tu vienes conmigo- dijo el azabache tomando rápidamente al tipo hada ya que este se había encariñado rápidamente con Dawn y estaba que no paraba de llorar.

_-_Tranquila clefa, Dawn se pondrá bien es una gran persona y muy fuerte- decía el azabache mientras llevaba a clefa cargada de brazos, llego a la tienda pokemon, compro la comida pero no esperaba que tardase 2 horas por una gran fila ya por fin se dirigía a su destino, mientras tanto en la habitación de Dawn, la chica empezó a agitarse y respirar muy apresuradamente.

_-_¡pika pi! ¡Pika pikachu pika!_- ¡__rápido! ¡squirtle y wartortle llenen el recipiente!,_ acto seguido, buneary congelo el agua para después golpearlo con sus pequeñas patitas y que el hielo se convirtiera en trozos pequeños después pikachu tomo una bolsa y la lleno con los trozos de hielo para después ponérsela en la frente a Dawn, eso pareció bajarle un poco la fiebre, Ash llega y agradece que la cuidaran pero les indica que ellos deben de comer, todos los pokemon salen de la habitación para comer y el azabache se queda cuidándola, el chico tomo una de la manos de Dawn .

-Te pondrás bien Dawn te lo prometo, además aún hay muchas cosas que hacer juntos, tenemos que ir al gran festival y yo a la liga pokemon, tú y yo juntos por siempre amiga- decía el azabache quien trataba de no llorar, afuera de la habitación se encontraba buneary que no sabía si debía entrar o no, en eso llega pikachu.

-¿pika? ¿pikapi? ¡pika pi pika!- _¿buneary? ¿sigues preocupada? ¡animo!, _dijo el roedor que trato de levantarle el ánimo ala conejita, no sabía por qué pero siempre procuraba que la pequeña estuviera bien no le gustaba la idea de verla triste.

_-_¡bun! ¡Bun eary_!- __¡pikachu! ¡tengo mucho miedo!, _dijo la pequeña criatura quien después se abalanzo a pikachu y se aferró a él, pikachu automáticamente la abrazo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que él se había enamorado de esa pokemon que al principio era algo fastidiosa y melosa pero después le agrado totalmente pues esa linda buneary le robo el corazón.

-Pika…_- __buneary…, _La llamo el pokemon, ella se separó del roedor un poco extrañada y fue entonces que pikachu tomo el rostro de buneary con sus pequeñas patitas, le acaricio tiernamente sus cachetes y antes de que la conejita dijera algo, pikachu ya se había adelantado a darle un beso el cual al principio sorprendió a buneary pero después de analizarlo correspondió el beso.

_-__buen buen eary (el me ama)-_ Fue lo único que pensó la conejita, pikachu se separó un poco de ella, le hizo la pregunta del millón y ella acepto muy feliz.

-Valla sí que tenemos amor en esta casa jaja, felicidades pokemon pillín- dijo Koga quien después entro al cuarto y rápidamente hizo que Dawn tomara el brebaje, lentamente su cara paso de estar caliente a normal, y empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, la chica se levantó con dificultad y de la emisión Ash corrió y la abrazo.

-Sabía que despertarías- fue lo único que pudo articular el joven, y aunque quiso evitarlo le empezaron a brotar lágrimas, Dawn por su lado le cuestiono ¿estas llorando? A lo que el azabache uso de excusa que una basurita se le metió en su ojo, al día siguiente Dawn ya estaba normal y llego la hora de que Ash fuera por su siguiente medalla la cual no fue problema gracias a cierto pokemon tipo tierra, Dawn por su lado supo de un concurso que se abrió paso por la ciudad y no desaprovecho la oportunidad, esta vez clefa hizo su debut y le fue muy bien ya que Dawn logro su tercer listón y el joven azabache su quinta medalla, en las afueras de ciudad Fucsia.

-¿Ash? ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino?- interroga la joven.

-Ciudad Azafrán Dawn- dijo el chico, continuaron su trayecto por la rutas 15, 14 ,13 y 12 hasta llegar a pueblo Lavanda, nuestros héroes querían pasar la noche ahí pero después de que Dawn escucho historias aterradoras sobre el pueblo no quiso quedarse ahí así que obligo a Ash a continuar su camino hasta la siguiente ciudad, atravesaron toda la ruta 8 que estaba llena de entrenadores, les costó trabajo pero la recompensa fue grata y antes de que llegaran a la ciudad Ash ve algo inusual que llamo su atención, una mujer y un hombre tomados de la mano parecían novios y estaban en algo que sus compañeras de viaje solían llamar "cita", el joven tenía curiosidad por eso pero le invadía el temor al pensar en las posibles respuestas de Dawn pero entonces se le ocurrió algo al azabache.

-Oye Dawn…- llamo el joven a la chica.


	8. Chapter 8 La cita

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Reviews:**

**Kxhxcxm: Saludos! ya veo, aqui el clima esta muy loco jaja unos dias esta caluroso y otros brr!.**

**Asurax1: Gracias!.**

**CCSSakuraforever: Me da gusto que te haya gustado.**

**Alexissecret: Que bueno que te gustara el cap ñ.ñ**

**_Poema sacado de : . # .dpuf_**

**_Capítulo 8: La cita._**

Después de ganar su quinta medalla en ciudad Fucsia y Dawn su tercer listón, su siguiente destino fue ciudad Azafran pero Ash empieza a tener curiosidad sobre las chicas y con ello también sobre las citas, Dawn es su mejor amiga pero aun así le da pena preguntarle así que se las ingenia y planea lo siguiente.

-¡Oye Dawn te apuesto lo que quieras a que no puedes ganar la medalla de este gimnasio!- el azabache quería incitarla. -¿Que? y ahora a ti ¿que beedril te pico?- la chica estaba extrañada si bien es cierto el joven sabe que ella es una coordinadora y la única vez que enfrento a un líder fue en Sinnoh, la chica de cabellos rosados con su Lucario. -Oh vamos Dawn ¿acaso tienes miedo?- ahora resulta que ella tiene miedo pero no dejaría que Ash se burlara de ella. -¡Bien y yo te apuesto a que tu no podrías ganar un concurso pokemon!- exclamo la chica. -Te apuesto a que si, si yo gano harás lo que yo diga pero si tu ganas sera al revés ¿Que dices?- ella solo estrecha su mano con una sonrisa dando a entender que no se dejara vencer.

-Te advierto que este gimnasio se especializa en pokemon tipo psíquico- le decía tranquilo Ash mientras recorrían todo Azafran. -Bien sera pan comido para piplup, buenary y pachirisu- el azabache dudo por el equipo de Dawn pero quería tener una cita y saber mas sobre chicas así que estaba dispuesto a todo. -Antes de ir con la líder ¿llegamos al centro pokemon? yace hambrita- a la coordinadora le aparece una gota estilo anime, al llegar al centro pokemon ambos chicos pensaron "que pequeño es el mundo". -¡May!- exclamaron los 2.

-Chicos, me da mucho gusto verlos- dijo la castaña para después ir a abrazarlos. -Que bueno que estas aquí May, necesito tu ayuda- y antes de que Dawn protestara se llevo a May al otro extremo del centro pokemon donde la peli-azul no pudiera escucharlos.

-jajajaja ¿tu? Ash Ketchum ¿en una cita? jajajaja- el azabache le hacia señas de que se callara pues no quería que su amiga Dawn se enterara. -Bien es que es tan gracioso nunca pensé que quisieras una cita pero dices que depende de la apuesta ¿no es así? bien entonces te ayudare solo asegúrate de llegar a las finales- y sin mas se dirigió a con Dawn, fue una tarde de chicas, charlaron de la moda, los pokemon, como hacerlos ver mas bellos entre otras cosas pero la hora de retar a la líder del gimnasio llego y justo en ese momento un concurso pokemon dio inicio.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en el centro pokemon en media hora- dijo el azabache y sin mas el trió se separo, Dawn rumbo al gimnasio, Ash y May al concurso. -Bien Ash todo depende de ti, recuerda tienes que lucir a tus pokemon y esas cosas no se te ocurra ser tan imprudente como acostumbras- en vez de darle consejos parecía que lo regañaba.

-Disculpe señor ¿este es el gimnasio de ciudad Azafran?- pregunto la peli-azul. -No cariño, este es el dojo-karate un gimnasio de tipo lucha el que tu buscas esta casualmente a lado, yo te dirijo- dijo un señor con vestimenta de pelea. -Cuidado con la líder es dura y usa pokemon tipo psíquicos le puedes hacer frente con un pokemon tipo fantasma- y sin mas el karateca se despidió.

-¡Totodile contraataca con puño hielo!- Ash había mejorado en el concurso, hizo una gran entrada en la primera ronda con lapras y ahora luchaba con su fiel totodile quien con su puño de hielo hizo añicos las bolas de sombra del oponente (un misdreavus). -¡Misdreavus trueno!- ordeno la coordinadora. -¡Rayo de hielo!- fulmino el azabache pues no perdería estando a un metapod de luchar contra May, ambos ataques chocaron entre si creando una bella explosión. -¡Tiempo!- dijo Vivian.

-Fue una gran batalla pero llego la hora de ver quien es el coordinador que pasa a la siguiente ronda- termino la cronista para sorpresa de May y los demás Ash había ganado por unos cuantos puntos. -Ah sido una batalla muy interesante- dijo uno de los jueces mas tarde se ve la batalla fogosa de Ash contra May ( delcatty v.s meganium).

-¡Tormenta floral!- dijo el azabache el ataque fue certero pero no pareció afectarle demasiado al "gatito" cuando May se preparaba para contraatacar Vivian detiene la batalla pues el tiempo había cesado dejando al moreno victorioso, se le hizo su entrega de listón, se le felicito y todo lo demás. -Gracias May no se que habría echo si no me hubieras dejado ganar no soy bueno en los concursos- decía el joven mientras apreciaba el listón que había aganado. -Ash Ash Ash... yo no me deje ganar solo te dije que lo haría pero no lo hice, con esto demuestras que si puedes llegar a ser un buen coordinador- le contesto la castaña con una sonrisa. -Si bueno hay que ir al gimnasio para ver como va la batalla de Sabrina y Dawn- y sin mas detenimientos se dirigieron a su destino.

-¡Espeon bola sombra!- ordeno la líder de gimnasio para atacar a la pobre buneary, las cosas no iban bien para Dawn ya que la líder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos venció a Clefa y su segundo pokemon ya se encontraba debilitado haciendo imposible que esquivara el ataque que termino con buneary. -¡Lord pachirisu a escena! espera... ¿por que rayos dije eso?- se cuestiono la peli-azul para después llamar a su fiel pokemon eléctrico, en eso se ve entrar a May junto con Ash y pikachu al gimnasio.

-¡Tu puedes Dawn!- exclamo el moreno. -_¿Acaso sera...?_- Fue lo único que paso por la mente de la líder de gimnasio pero el chico no seria excusa para dejarse vencer, así que de un solo ataque venció a la ardilla. -¡Pachirisu!- grito la chica para después ir por el y decirle "lo hiciste bien, ahora descansa", Ash junto con la castaña llegaron de inmediato con Dawn. -Lo siento Dawn- dijo su mejor amiga la peli-azul solo le regreso una sonrisa.

-Cuanto tiempo Ash- dijo Sabrina quien inmediatamente abrazo al moreno. -Aamm ¿te conozco?- interrogo el azabache, la chica le dio un zape. -Eres increíble soy Sabrina la que una vez convirtió a tus amigos en muñecos ¿lo recuerdas?- decía con enojo la chica, Dawn y May abrieron los ojos como plato. -Di...di...jo ¿mu...mu...ñe...cos?- ambas tartamudearon.

-¡Ahh! ya recuerdo pero estas diferente- dijo Ash mientras la observaba detenidamente, si bien es cierto los años no pasan en vano, ahora Sabrina vestía una blusa de tirantes color roja la cual le llegaba un dedo arriba del ombligo, unos pantalones blancos con un cinturón negro, zapatos rojos con algo de blanco, en sus muñecas tenia una especie de pulsera negra con símbolos verdes y por ultimo pero no menos importante su cabellera larga había desaparecido, ahora tenia el cabello en capas y de color totalmente negro. -¿Que te trae por estos lugares Ash?- se podría decir que Ash ignoro a sus acompañantes por 2 largas horas, cuando por fin se despidió de Sabrina la misma May ya se había marchado y ahora tenia una Dawn molesta.

-Dawn ¿piensas seguir molesta conmigo? ni siquiera se que hice mal- el chico insistía por que su compañera le dirigiera la palabra pero esta solo le hacia "jum" y se volteaba. -Oye no veo por que debas estar molesta ademas yo gane la apuesta mira- en eso el azabache saca su listón y deja perpleja a Dawn. -Así que tienes que hacer lo que yo diga- dijo determinado el joven. -Olvídalo Ash- y sin mas la chica continuo su curso. -¿Acaso no tienes palabra?- cuestiono el joven quien tomo a Dawn de la mano impidiendo así que caminara.

-Claro que la tengo Ketchum ¿que quieres hacer? tienes suerte de que est...- ella misma interrumpió su dialecto al darse cuenta que Ash le dijo "quiero una cita" esa frase se repetía constantemente en su cabeza como si de un disco rayado se tratase. -¿Dawn? gane limpiamente así que quiero mi cita ¿escuchaste?- las palabras del joven parecían entrar por una oreja de Dawn y salir por la otra. -Hoooola tierra llamando a Dawn- el chico paso su mano varias veces en la cara de Dawn para que le prestara atención pero la chica seguía en shock le tomo como 45 segundos asimilar que el chico de sus sueños le pidió una cita.

-¿por que me lo pides ami? podrías decirle a Sabrina- fue lo único que se limito a decir la chica. -Oh vamos Dawn, Sabrina esta muy ocupada con el gimnasio oye hablando de Sabrina y ¿May?- el joven apenas había notado la falta de la castaña. -Se fue tenia que ir al siguiente concurso- dialogo la joven. -Entiendo, entonces ¿cuando tendremos la cita?- el joven enserio quería tener su cita. -¡Olvídalo Ash es en lo único en lo que piensas si tanto quieres una vete con Sabrina!- exclamo la chica molesta y sin mas se fue dejando al joven confundido "mujeres" fue lo único que susurro para si el joven.

Las horas habían transcurrido por ciudad Azafran para dar lugar a una bella noche donde la luna se puede apreciar por completo, Dawn había estado en el cuarto que le asignaron en el centro pokemon y Ash bueno el había llamado de urgencia a un viejo amigo suyo.

-Espero que esto sea importante Ash me haz levantado a las 3 a.m.- decía un molesto Gary, su "enemigo" le contó lo que paso y el mismísimo Oak no podía creer que el incompetente de su amigo no se diera cuenta que esa chica lo ama de verdad si que era un idiota. -¿Que hago Gary? no quiero que este enojada- dijo triste Ash, Gary puede jurar que miro una lagrima resbalar por la mejilla de Ash. -Escúchame tonto, le dirás este poema tal cual te lo voy a decir- la mirada del azabache se ilumino.

-Ash...eres un tonto- susurraba para si la chica de cabellos azules que se encontraba postrada en su cama triste en eso se abre la puerta de su habitación "¿quien anda ahí?" es lo único que se le ocurre cuestionar la chica pero no hubo respuesta su miedo termino al ver a pikachu subir a su cama, el roedor tenia una especie de nota en su boca que de inmediato entrego a Dawn, ella por su lado lo abrió y opto por ir al dichoso lugar que decía la nota.

-Se supone que es por aquí...- decía para si la oji-azul pues se había adentrado a una especie de bosque pero para su mala suerte parecía que se perdió fue entonces que apareció una pareja de butterfree (una rosada y uno color morado) estos pokemon hicieron la seña para que la chica los siguiera minutos después llega a lo que parece ser el centro de dicho lugar ahí ve una mesa adornada algo elegante y 2 sillas, los pokemon la invitan a sentarse, ella acepta aunque le da curiosidad saber que rayos pasa y es cuando lo escucha.

_Perdóname… _

_si he ofendido tu corazón;_

_por no ser como realmente quieres y deseas que fuera._

_Perdóname… _

_por todos los sufrimientos que te he causado;_

_por las decepciones que te he causado en la vida._

_Perdóname… _

_por querer que me perdones._

_Perdóname…_

_por todas las tormentas que te he causado,_

_y todas las angustias._

_Perdóname… _

_por todas tus desilusiones;_

_por quererte tanto._

_Perdóname… _

_por pretender tenerte para mí;_

_por este egoísmo._

_Perdóname… _

_por todas las penurias que has pasado conmigo;_

_por querer cambiar para ti y en el intento fallarte._

_Perdóname…_

_por quererte brindar lo mejor de mi_

_y desilusionarte al final._

_Perdóname…_

_por todas las veces que te eh echo llorar._

_Perdóname…_

_como yo soy capaz de perdonarte._

_Si me quieres tanto, perdóname…_

_Perdóname… _

-¿por amarte? Por que diría algo así...- decía para si mismo el azabache quien tenia puesto un smoking la verdad todo fue idea de su amigo Gary, una cena a la luz de la luna, el joven formalmente y por ultimo el poema para pedir perdón "con eso ella te perdonara" fueron las palabras que recordó Ash que Gary le dijo. -Ash...- fue lo único que dijo la chica tratando de evitar llorar. -¿No te gusto?- dijo con algo de tristeza el azabache. -¡Tonto! claro que me gusto- no lo pensó 2 veces y abrazo al chico quien quedo atónito ante tal acción pero recibió el abrazo gustoso pues su querida Dawn ya no estaba mas molesta, ambos pasaron un rato realmente gratificante, cenaron, rieron y charlaron de cosas que no tenían sentido alguno para otros pero para ellos era un gran tema de conversación, al día siguiente.

-Dawn ¿ya harás lo que diga?- cuestiona el morocho. -Esta bien dime que quieres Ketchum- dialogo la coordinadora mientras jugaba con Clefa. -Bien quiero una cita- la chica se paro en seco y por poco y tira a Clefa si no fuera por que este se pesco de su blusa. -Pero Ash... Tuvimos una cita ayer- dijo la chica quien se giro y lo miro directo a los ojos. -¿Ayer? te refieres a lo de la noche eso era para pedirte perdón pero yo quiero una cita contigo Dawn- el chico la miro con una seriedad que ella jamas había visto en su rostro, entonces ella solo le sonrió y dijo "Bien, andando".

Antes de continuar su travesía por ciudad Fucsia para ir a la isla Canela, nuestro héroe Ash logra su sexta medalla con Sabrina sin ninguna dificultad y Dawn por su lado se hace con un nuevo listón para no perder tiempo Dawn usa a Togekiss para volar hasta la ciudad Fucsia donde nuestros héroes querían tomar el ferry para la isla Canela, pero Ash miro un cartel donde decía que vendría una pequeña feria a la ciudad.

-Ammm ¿Dawn te...te... gus...tar...ia? ammmm feria yo peluches tu algodón de azúcar feria yo este amm caracoles- decía el joven pues incluso el se dio cuenta que tartamudeo. -Me encantaría ir a la feria Ash- dijo al chica dulcemente para después darle un beso en la mejilla y tomarlo del brazo cosa que al joven sonrojo. -Bi..bien...- fue lo único que articulo el chico, la feria parecía bastante interesante, muchos juegos, comida gratis y entrenadores pokemon a los que podrías retar y al vencerlos significaba una jugosa recompensa. -Ash quiero ese peluche- el típico puesto donde tienes que lanzar los aros y estos tienen que caer en una botella para ganar algún peluche, Dawn quería uno en especial que tenia la forma de pikachu parecía que era el único que quedaba, el Ketchum quiso atraparlo para ella y fue de admirarse todos los intentos que hizo pero al final una niña de 5 años le gano el peluche pero no canten victoria.

-¡Hey niña ¿me vendes el peluche? es que mi amiga la de haya...- trataba de explicar Ash cuando la niña ríe y dice "es para tu novia" y sin mas le entrega el peluche y se va corriendo, Ash solo toma el peluche, regresa con Dawn y le obsequia el pikachu, la oji-azul logra ver un rubor en las mejillas del moreno. -Ash tu mandas, elije el juego que tu quieras- dijo la chica, el azabache decide subirse a la rueda de al fortuna, nuestros héroes disfrutaban de la gran vista que les ofrecía la región Kanto en la noche, era una ciudad hermosa pero los problemas llegaron, el juego se atasco.

-Ash...¿que ocurre? tengo miedo ¿por que el juego no avanza?- la chica esta por entrar en pánico. -tranquila Dawn en cuestión de segundos saldremos de aquí- dijo el azabache para tranquilizarla al parecer esto la calmo por unos minutos pero entonces el viento empieza a correr. -Tengo frió...- susurra la chica quien se abraza a si misma en un intento para darse calor, Ash al ver esto se acerca y la abraza. -Saldremos de esta- ella voltea para encontrarse con la mirada de este y el tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos 2, fue tan hermoso que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando se quedaron dormidos abrazados.


	9. Chapter 9 Fantasias

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Comentarios:**

**wholock87: Gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leer el trabajo.**

**CCSSakuraforever: Que bueno que te gustara n.n.**

**Alexissecret: Me da gusto que te gustara el capiitulo :3**

**Nota: Cualquier parecido con la película del Titanic es mera coincidencia :v jaja xD okay no.**

**_Capítulo 9: Fantasías._**

_-¿Donde estoy? lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba con Ash en el juego y se detu... ¿Donde esta Ash?_- los rayos del sol se hacían presente en ciudad Fucsia, la peli-azul abría poco a poco sus ojos pero nunca imagino ver a Ash, su Ash sin camisa provocandole casi una hemorragia nasal. -¿Que rayos haces sin camisa Ash?- cuestionaba la chica mientras giraba su cabeza para evitar que el joven viera lo sonrojada que estaba. -¿Acaso no te gusta mirar mi pecho primor?- dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Dawn con una mirada picara.

-¿Que pretendes Ketchum? ¡Aléjate!- La chica parecía asustada pero dentro de su ser sabia que quería tocar ese pecho que ya no parecía de niño. -Vamos primor se que disfrutaras este momento- y sin mas la tomo de las manos, en un hábil movimiento la atrajo hacia el. -Ash...- la chica estaba mas roja que un tomate. -YO...Tu...me gustas- termino por decir la joven -Lo se Dawn y tu también me gustas ami- antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo el ya había sellado su boca con un dulce beso el cual no duro mucho pero para Dawn pareció ser eterno ese lapso.

-Ash yo no se que decir- la chica no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba abrazada del chico de sus sueños, era musculoso y sobre todas las cosas correspondía a sus sentimientos. -Lo único que te puedo decir Dawn es que disfrutes de este momento- le sonrió el joven quien después le volvió a dar un beso pero esta vez fue mas pasional. -¿Por que dices eso Ash?- cuestiona la oji-azul. -Sencillo primor, esto es un sueño- es entonces cuando el mundo de Dawn se empieza a desboronar y todo se vuelve negro, la imagen que tenia de Ash se va alejando cada vez mas de ella, la joven trata de correr pero le es imposible alcanzarlo.

_-¿Donde esto? Parece una habitación de un lujoso hotel_...- El azabache se dispuso a levantarse mientras seguía mirando detenidamente el cuarto, estaba adornado elegante mente, la cama era muy cómoda con sabanas de seda color rojo tenia 1 buro de cada lado, uno tenia un teléfono y el otro una lampara con un vaso de agua, había un ropero sumamente enorme de madera con detalles finos, eso era extraño pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver salir del baño a su compañera de nombre Dawn. -Hola mi amor- dijo la chica con picardia, Ash por su lado sufrió de una rápida hemorragia nasal seguido de eso se estampo contra el piso. -Creo que estoy soñando...- dijo para si el joven mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Si fuese así no te dolería amor- dijo la joven quien le ofreció su mano, el acepto su ayuda y se levanto no antes de echarle un vistazo de pies a cabeza a la oji-azul, ella traía consigo un baby doll color rojo con encaje el cual dejaba ver a la perfección los atributos de la chica. -Te miras hermosa Dawn- decía el joven mientras un hilo de saliva salia por su boca. -Y lo que falta por que disfrutes mi querido Ash- dialogo la peli-azul para después acostarlo en la cama, ella empezó bailándole por todos lados después opto por subirse encima de el y besarle. -Me gustas Ash Ketchum- dijo la peli-azul. -Y tu ami Dawn, enserio que me gustas- el chico realmente disfrutaba de su momento pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, extrañamente los cabellos de Dawn pasaban de ser azules a morados ondulados, eso llamo la atención del azabache, Dawn por su lado seguía besando el cuerpo del joven (ya saben que lugar no tengo que ser tan explicita xD), Ash se sentía en la gloria pues nunca había experimentado nada igual.

-¿Te gusta chiquito?- cuestiono la joven, Ash pudo notar que ahora no solo su cabello cambiaba extrañamente si no que algunos de sus rasgos faciales también lo hacían. -Dawn ¿Estas bien?- el joven estaba confundido de un momento a otro su chica parecía hombre, un joven en especial que le trae malos recuerdos a Ash. -Si Ash claro que lo estoy, pero no soy Dawn soy Harley- es entonces cuando el moreno mira fijamente a la persona que se hallaba encima de el y efectivamente era Harley con el baby doll que hace unos segundos tenia su bella Dawn. -¡Ahhh! ¡Bájate de mi afeminado!- exclamo con furiosa el joven.

-¡Ahhhh!- exclamaron los 2 jóvenes que de inmediato se pusieron de pie y dieron un gran suspiro al ver que todo fue un sueño, extrañamente ya no estaban en el juego, ahora estaban en una habitación del centro pokemon, los jóvenes cruzaron miradas pero no dijeron nada en absoluto, 2 horas mas tarde ya se dirigían rumbo a isla Canela, Dawn iba viendo la maravillosa vista del mar con sus pokemon (la chica traía un traje de baño de 2 piezas casualmente color rojo).

-Bien amigos es hora de entrenar- dijo el azabache pero sus pokemon tenían cara de "queremos jugar" y el entrenador cedió permitiendo que sus pokemon se divirtieran, el joven camino por el barco y fue cuando vio a Dawn con su traje rojo lo cual hizo que el joven recordara el sueño tan hermoso que había iniciado y que termino siendo una pesadilla. -_Dawn __¿por que solo contigo me siento así? Sera a cazo que ya estoy experimentando eso que Brock llama "amor", no lo se pero no quiero que estemos lejos...- _Y sin mas tomo el valor para ir con su futura chica y dirigirle la palabra.

-Entonces Ash me dirás que tienes o _¿_tengo que averiguarlo yo sola?- La chica si que era rápida, Ash dio un gran suspiro y la miro a los ojos serio. -Dawn en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos eh empezado a sentirme raro pero estar contigo me agrada mucho y no quisiera que eso cambiara incluso después de ganar la liga Kanto quisiera que me acompañaras en mis otros muchos viajes que tengo en mente se que suena apre...- la chica queda sorprendida pero interrumpe a Ash poniendo una de sus manos encima de la de el. -Ash yo iré contigo, no tienes que pedírmelo- dijo mientras le sonríe el joven regreso el lindo gesto.

-Rouse quiero que tu y yo estemos juntos por siempre sin importar que es lo que pase...- afirmo el moreno a la oji-azul, ella por su lado solo asiento con la cabeza, sus miradas se cruzaron y el tiempo parecía no correr.

-Jack mi cielo...Espera _¿ _por que me dijiste Rouse, soy Dawn y por que yo te dije Jack?- se cuestiono la peli-azul interrumpiendo el momento maravilloso entre ambos.

En eso se oye el grito de uno de los trabajadores del ferry. -¡Capitán! ¡Capital! alerta roja- fue lo único que escucho nuestra pareja, todo paso tan rápido, en un momento Ash y Dawn se encontraban charlando y al otro todas las personas corrían por todo el ferry, ellos cruzaron su mirada como diciendo "Esto no es bueno", Ash la toma de la mano. -No te separes de mi- y empezó a caminar entre la multitud. -Ash esto no me gusta, creo que deberíamos usar a Togekiss para salir de esta- el joven le prohibió hacer eso pues la gente en pánico hace locuras y lo que menos quería era que su Dawn corriera peligro. -Ya se- dijo el joven. -¿Que Ash?- cuestiona la peli-azul, Ash le hace una seña de que deberán saltar al mar y nadar. -Confía en mi Dawn- ella no quería pero lo quería tanto que lo seguirá hasta el fin.

-A la cuenta de 3, saltaremos- dijo el azabache.

-Uno.

-Dos.

-Tres.


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Comentarios:**

**Alexissecret: Jajaja si una pesadilla que lo dejara traumado :P**

**CCSSakuraforever: Que bueno que te gustara n.n**

**K´: todo puede pasar en un fic :3**

**_Capítulo 10:_**_¿Quisieras andar conmigo?_**_ ._**

**_-_**Dawn ¿estas bien?- el joven llega a las orillas de isla Canela junto con su querida a quien la recuesta lentamente sobre la suave y cálida arena, le acaricia su rostro. -Dawn por favor no me dejes...- el joven se recuesta a un lado de ella exhausto por todo lo que nado junto con sus pokemon para llegar a dicho lugar. -Ash?- es lo único que articula la joven y este al escuchar su voz de inmediato se para como resorte, ella con dificultad se sienta. -¿Estas bien?- cuestiona el joven y antes de que ella contestara el envuelve a la joven en un cálido abrazo y Dawn puede jurar que lo escucho llorar. -No sabes cuan tan preocupado me tenias, tenia mucho miedo de perderte Dawn- la joven no creía lo que escuchaba ¿Ash? ¿preocupado por ella? ¿llorando? Tal vez se golpeo la cabeza algo fuerte.

-¿Ash te sientes bien?- dijo la oji-azul para después separarse un poco y poner su mano en la frente de Ash para ver si de fiebre se trataba pero no era nada de eso. -Dawn- dialogo el joven quien tomo la mano de la chica con sus 2 manos y la miro directo a los ojos. -Me gustas y no quiero que nada nos separe, el tiempo que hemos estado juntos me ah ayudado de mucho para darme cuenta de cuan tan importante eres para mi y yo... quisiera saber...bueno si tu...yo...novios...ammm... recorcholis...- el joven pasa una mano por su nuca, rascandoce la cabeza y mirando al suelo al no poder articular la pregunta. -Ash se que puedes hacer la pregunta- la chica gira la cabeza de Ash para que la mirase fijamente, el joven solo traga saliva. -¿qui..qui...er...es se..e...r mi no...vi..a?- el joven se moría de nervios pero era ahora o nunca ella le sonrío y dijo "por supuesto que si". -Te prometo hacerte la novia mas feliz del mundo- dijo el joven muy emocionado y cuando iban a culminar su beso Dawn estornuda. -¡Oh mi amor! creo que pescaste un resfriado por no cambiarnos rápido- dijo el moreno quien de inmediato la abrazo.

-¿Di..dijiste "mi amor"?- cuestiono la joven, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y acto seguido acepto el abrazo de su recién novio. -Si, pensé que seria buena idea decirte asi o prefieres "pastelito" , "terroncito de azucar", "princesa", "mi chica de ojos zafiros" el que tu quieras Dawn- la chica seguía asombrada nunca pensó que Ash pensara en cosas tan lindas. -Me gusta que me digas como tu prefieras mi querido Ash- y después de eso le dio un dulce beso en la boca al joven. -Ahh aun me da algo de pena mi amor pero con el tiempo me acostumbrare a besarte- dijo el azabache. -Jóvenes! se enfermaran si no se cambian! pasen al centro pokemon por favor!- grito a lo lejos una enfermera Joy.

-Oh rayos, olvide mi cambio en el barco ¿ahora que haré?- decía preocupada la oji-azul pues si no se cambiaba rápido se enfermaría gravemente. -Ten amor- dijo Ash quien le ofrecía una camisa negra, ella lo mira y por poco esa vista le provoco una hemorragia nasal, Ash solo con un pantalón de mezclilla y sin camisa, mostrando sus cuerpo que no estaba nada mal. -¿Por...- la joven no termino la pregunta. -Mi amor dices que no traes cambio toma mi camisa yo puedo estar bien solo tengo que secarme, tu eres la que preocupa no quisiera verte enferma aunque no seria problema ser tu enfermero- le regala una sonrisa, Dawn sonrojada toma la camisa y se va al baño a cambiarse, la camisa le queda unos 5 dedos debajo de sus glúteos pero ni hablar no podía quejarse, al salir se encuentra con la enfermera Joy quien amablemente le empresta un short blanco y unas sandalias, al joven Ash le presto el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba puesto pero no tenia camisas de hombre así que ambos tenían que esperar mientras la ropa se secaba, los jóvenes estaban tranquilos sentados en un sofá cuando miran que llega un chico alarmado.

-¡Enfermera por favor salve a mis pokemon!- dialogo el joven realmente se miraba asustado, Ash no resiste la curiosidad y le pregunta. -Es por el líder de gimnasio Blaine es muy poderoso imagina todos mis pokemon son tipo agua y se supone que tengo ventaja pero el me hizo papilla- relataba su historia el joven de nombre Make. -Valla lamento escuchar eso Make, pero creo que la próxima vez que lo intentes podrás conseguir tu medalla- le sonríe Dawn, Ash no sabia que era pero empezó a sentir su cara caliente al ver como su novia le sonreía al joven. -Bien Dawn que por cierto es mi NOVIA(miro a Make y tomo la mano de Dawn) tenemos que irnos para enfrentar a Blaine- el azabache estaba seguro, conseguiría su séptima medalla. -Justo a tiempo, su ropa esta seca- y entonces nuestros héroes se cambiaron y emprendieron su corto camino hacia el gimnasio en el cual Ash iba callado pero tomando la mano de Dawn.

-¿Ash estas molesto?- el joven no decía nada solo iba caminando, la chica empezaba a irritarle la actitud tan poco madura por parte de su novio. -¡Tu actitud es muy inmadura!- dijo para después soltarse de Ash, voltearse y cruzarse de brazos, el volteo para verla por unos segundos. -Se supone que eres mi novia y estas sonriendole a un tipo que apenas conocimos- por fin el chico soltó lo que traía. -Eres un bobo para empezar ami no me interesa el chico que conocimos, yo estoy contigo si no te quisiera ¿para que te decía que si? ademas al estar contigo Ash _te ofrezco 3 cosas: mi alma para enamorarte, mi corazón para amarte y vida para vivirla junto a ti_, ¡idiota!- la oji-azul cuando se enoja realmente da miedo. -Dawn yo...- el joven estaba sorprendido por las bellas palabras que la chica le dedico. -Olvídalo Ash- suspiro la joven. -No amor, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo yo de verdad soy un tonto...perdóname- y algo que nunca se espero ver fue a Ash arrodillándose pidiendo perdón, Dawn de inmediato lo paro. -No seas tonto, no tienes por que arrodillarte, claro que te perdono pero espero que esta vez confíes mas en mi tontito- ella le sonríe y el también, se dan un dulce beso como símbolo de reconciliación.

-¿Vienes a retar a Blaine verdad? bueno pues antes de que te enfrentes a el tienes que pasar por esos puzles y con forme avances derrotaras a ciertos entrenadores que dicen que nadie esta al nivel de ellos para enfrentar al viejo, suerte- dijo un señor que estaba en la entrada del gimnasio, Ash confiado entro y su novia se fue a las gradas, para el azabache no fue problema vencer a los entrenadores, su problema empezó al enfrentar a Blaine pues había mejorado bastante, era una batalla 3 contr Ash solo le quedaba un pokemon y el que estaba luchando pues el mismo magcargo se encargo de derrotar al primero pero claro que esperaba Ash si eligió a meganium, su segundo pokemon fue buizel quien después de intentarlo demasiado logro vencer al primer pokemon de Blaine. -Bien hecho muchacho, ve magmar- el fogoso pokemon estaba lleno de energía y no era fácil de vencer, en 1, 2 por 3 el segundo pokemon de Ash fue vencido. -_Maldición...- _susurro el azabache.

-¡Amor! Quiero decirte que pase lo que pase voy a estar contigo en todo momento, se que tu puedes ¡Eres mi entrenador #1! ¡Y peleas como ninguno!- Dawn no tenia su disfraz de porrista a la mano pero clefa, pikachu y buneary eran buenos animadores y tenia sus pompones. -Valla chico tienes una linda novia así que valorala- dijo Blaine sonriente, Ash agradeció y saco a su fiel totodile quien en medio de una poderosa batalla contra magmotar evoluciono en croconaw y venció al pokemon de fuego por ultimo rapidash fue el mas difícil ya que dejo muy herido a croconaw pero con las porras de Dawn y su equipo ¿como podría perder?.

-Felicidades Ash, tu septima medalla y te la has ganado- Blaine se despide y Ash junto con su novia salen felices del gimnasio pero entonces Ash la llama. -¿Que ocurre novio?- cuestiona la oji-azul preocupada. -Dawn (toma ambas manos de la joven) _yo a tu lado quiero, festejar mis vitorias y llorar mis fracasos, pero siempre juntos como un gran equipo estar- _Dawn quedo maravillada con tales palabras de su novio así que se abalanzo contra el para abrazarlo y ambos cayeron al piso y se besaron dulcemente, minutos mas tarde por obras del destino un concurso de abrió paso por isla Canela ¿como? no se, es un fic medio raro jaja.

-¡Ash!- exclamo una peli-violeta para toparse con su viejo amigo. -Oh Anabel que gusto verte por aquí pero am me tengo que dar prisa , el concurso pronto empezara y...- ella lo interrumpe. -Ash tengo que decirte algo y es que tu me gustas mucho creo que nunca te diste cuenta pero tenia que decírtelo, en verdad te amo como no tienes idea yo...- ahora el azabache la interrumpe. -Anabel, lo siento si en algún momento te di alas pero mi corazón es completamente de mi novia Dawn y con ella quiero estar por el resto de mi vida- esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la peli-violeta como un disco rallado pero solo suspiro. -Bien Ash pero por esto ten presente que dejas ir alguien que te sabe valorar mas de lo que aquella boba hace, no tienes idea de a quien dejas ir, ella es una tonta ¿que demonios le viste?- cuestiona Anabel. -No tienes derecho de juzgar a Dawn ¿por que no vuelves al frente de batalla?- Ash se estaba irritando. -No puedo creer lo que me haz dicho Ash, yo deje todo por ti y ¿me desprecias así?- la chica parecía que empezaría a llorar. -Lo siento Anabel pero si a un afeminado no le permití que le dijera de cosas siendo mi amiga menos dejare que le falten al respeto ahora que es mi novia- y sin mas el joven se fue dejando sola a Anabel con el corazón destrozado.

-Te dije que era mala idea salirte de tu puesto Anabel- dijo un hombre quien le puso su mano en el hombro de esta. -Brandon...- ella solo lo abrazo y lloro, el la reconforto en un abrazo, el concurso no fue problema para Dawn pues ahora tenia un bonito motivo para ganar, su novio Ash la animaba tan lindamente que no se podía permitir perder, cuando Ash y ella estaban a punto de partir a ciudad Verde Blaine los detiene. -Que bueno que los alcanzo, me ah llamado Vivian para avisarme que el gran concurso pokemon se llevara acabo en la islas Espuma- "Islas Espuma" repitió el par. -Si, el tiempo pasa y la tecnología avanza, las islas Espuma han sido cambiadas y ahora están ensaladas por una especie de puente y en medio de las islas esta donde se llevara acabo el gran concurso pokemon- y sin decir mas Blaine se despide y nuestros héroes ya saben cual es su siguiente destino: Islas Espuma.


	11. Chapter 11 sorpresas

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Comentarios:**

**CCSSakuraforever: Me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta el fic y espero lo sigas disfrutándolo tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolo con ayuda de mi amigo xD.**

**pd: en la narracion de la batalla quiero agradecerle a ANDONI quien nos ayudo n.n**

**pd de la pd: disculpen las faltas de asentos (laptop en ingles no ayuda mucho xD) u.u**

**_Capítulo 11:_****_ Sorpresas._**

Nuestro dúo favorito llego al establecimiento donde se llevaría acabo el gran concurso y como era de esperarse se encontraron a May y Drew , para la desgracia de ambas chicas Harley estaba ahí también pero lo ignoraron, el tiempo transcurrió y llego la hora de arreglarse para el gran desafió, Dawn y May se ayudaron.

-Gracias May por ayudarme- dijo la peli-azul mientras se maquillaba un poco (traia consigo el vestido rojo que sale en intro de pokemon diamante y perla). –No es nada amiga para eso estamos– dialogo la castaña, el tiempo transcurrio y dio origen a la primera ronda donde Dawn, May y Harley lograron pasar en esta ocasion Drew solo estaba animando a su novia al igual que el azabache, las rondas continuaron y nuestras chicas admitieron que fue dificil pero al final lo lograron, llegaron a la semifinal.

-La batalla que sigue es May contra Harley, que empiezen- dijo Vivian, el peli-morado no habia cambiado mucho aun usaba trucos sucios y por esos mismos logro vencer a May, fue algo increible pero lo hizo, Dawn por su lado juro que vengaria y que el afeminado pagaria por haberle mostrado al publico ese video vergonsoso de su mejor amiga. -Ni creas que me ganas chula- decia el afeminado para la peli-azul. -Callate tarado y mejor pelea- dialogo furiosa Dawn, la batalla empezo dificil para nuestra coordinadora y el mugroso de Harley tenia ventaja.

-Vamos amor tu puedes! demuestrale quien manda!- gritaba el moreno para apoyarla, la peli-azul al escuchar las palabras de su novio logro hacer una estrategia rapida para restarle puntos a Harley y antes de que Dawn acabara con el, el tiempo habia cesado. -Y el ganador del gran festival es...DAWN!- dijo Vivian al ver la pantalla que mostraba un cuarto de puntos del lado de la peli-azul y por Harley una misera partecita, todos aplaudieron y el afeminado salio muy molesto diciendo para si mismo unas groserias, Dawn por su lado se quedo ahi pues le harian entrega de su hermoso trofeo.

-Veamos cuanto te dura el gusto jaja maldita enana- dialogo Harley quien se encontraba detras del escenario al parecer queria hacer quedar en ridiculo a Dawn. -No creo que quieras hacer eso afeminado y mucho menos ami hermosa novia- le susurro el azabache al tipo mientras tronaba sus nudillos, Harley al voltear miro a los 6 pokemon de Ash detras de este con una gran aura negativa de color negra y roja, los pokemon al igual que Ash tenian una sonrisa malevola y sin mas el afeminado salio corriendo diciendo algo como "me las pagaras!" , el evento continuo tranquilo, May y Drew se despidieron y nuestro duo continuo para el siguiente destino de Ash, ciuidad Verde donde no le causo dificultad alguna conseguir su ultima medallla y ahora se venia lo bueno : La liga pokemon.

-Entonces tenemos que llegar a la meseta añil para la liga pokemon- interrogo la joven de ojos zafiros a lo que el chico le contesto que si, minutros mas tarde llegaron a la calle victoria y despues de horas y horas de navegar en la cueva esa lograron llegar a su destino, al entrar como de costumbre al joven Ash se le piden sus 8 medallas despues de eso Ash tiene que pelear con la elite 4 y su primera contrincante es Lorelei (especializada en pokemon tipoa agua y hielo) parecio un reto dificil pero al final Ash logro vencerla, su segundo gran reto fue Bruno (especializado en pokemon tipo lucha) al finalizar el combate con el continuo su gran desafio con Agatha (especializada en pokemon tipo veneno y fantasma) por ultimo se enfrento a Lance (especializado en pokemon tipo dragon) al principio fue dificil pero despues logro pasar el reto ahora venia lo mas dificil : pelear con el campeon, todo el publico empezo hacer gran alboroto cuando ven salir a un señor de aspecto maduro, cabello negro, ojos cafes fuerte y vestia con un traje algo elegante.

-Hola hijo me da gusto que hayas llegado hasta este punto en la liga de kanto- le sonrie el señor, Ash al escuchar que lo llama hijo queda estupefacto. -Creo que estas sorprendido, no pensaste que tu padre fuera el campeon de kanto- el joven no recistio mas y emprendio una pequeña carrera para abrazar a su padre y lloro. -Te eh echado mucho de menos padre- dialogo el joven mientras lo abrazada, el señor correspondio el abrazo. -Lo lamento hijo pero que estre reencuentro valga la pena, demuestrame todo lo que haz aprendido a lo largo de tus viajes y que puedes convertirte en el campeon de kanto para yo poder regresar con Delia- el joven le sonrie a su padre y regresa hasta su lugar.

–Entonces, ¿estás listo? –preguntó su padre ya listo con una pokebola en mano. –¡Más que listo! –dijo animado el azabache igual sosteniendo una pokebola. –Si ambos lados están preparados… ¡Comiencen! –alzó el réferi sus dos banderines, acompañado de los gritos de la tribuna por el comienzo del duelo. –¡Ve Umbreon! –¡Yo te elijo Buizel! Al aparecer ambos pokémon en la arena, Ash fue el primero en realizar su primera orden con un aqua jet, dándole de lleno al Umbreon de su padre, que no hizo nada por siquiera esquivarlo o contrarrestarlo con otro ataque. Para el morocho esto fue más que extraño, pero en cambio su padre se veía tranquilo. –Si no vas a atacar… ¡Mejor para nosotros! ¡Buizel, chorro de agua! –ordenó Ash, tomando ventaja de la "amabilidad" de su papá. Sin titubear el pokémon comadreja marina lanzó con su hocico un potente chorro de agua hacia su contrincante, que nuevamente parecía no tener intenciones de contra-atacar. –Esquiva –dijo Satoshi. Justo antes de que pudiese tocar el agua a su Umbreon, éste esquivó el ataque agachándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tras lograr evitar dicho ataque, su pokémon por su propia cuenta realizó un ataque sorpresa, envistiendo por sorpresa a Buizel. –Bola sombra –ordenó el señor de cabello negro. –¡Breon! –asintió la criatura siniestra. Abrió su boca y de esta salió una enorme esfera oscura que golpeó a la comadreja, dejándolo con algunas heridas. –Pero cómo… –dijo asombrado el chico, con solo dos ataques hizo más que los suyos con Buizel–. Je, no por nada estoy enfrentándome a mi último obstáculo –sonrió el chico mientras se tallaba la nariz.

–Mm –pronunció Satoshi, quien no borraba su expresión tranquila y al igual que Ash su sonrisa. –¡Doble equipo! –contestó rápidamente el azabache, haciendo que el pokémon acuático formase un círculo alrededor de Umbreon con varias copias de sí mismo–. ¡Chorro de agua! –Salta –contrarrestó Satoshi, alzando sus cejas al ver algo anómalo con esa táctica. –Lo tengo –susurró su hijo con suma confianza–. ¡Chorro de agua! Al saltar, Umbreon no contó que arriba de él ya estaba Buizel, quien abrió su hocico y le arremetió un fuerte chorro de agua que lo impactase contra el suelo, dejándolo finalmente en nocaut. –Umbreon no puede continuar. El ganador de la primera ronda es Buizel –dijo el árbitro. –¡Eso Buizel! –exclamó Ash alegremente. –¡Bui! –contestó su pokémon levantando sus bíceps en señal de poder. –Con que era eso. Bueno… –regresó a su Umbreon y preparó la siguiente pokebola–. Veamos qué tanto pueden con él –lanzó la pokebola y de esta salió un grandulón amarillento con franjas negras. –¡Electivire! –exclamó la criatura, formando estática en sus puños. –Buizel, descansa un momento. Sé que puedes dar más, pero lo más importante es atacar inteligentemente con el pokémon adecuado –Buizel sin reprochar entendió el mensaje y asintió, por lo que volvió a su pokebola–. ¿Quieres entrar? –miró a su Pikachu, quien sin decir nada pasó al campo de batalla, formando estática también pero en sus mejillas rojas. –Segunda ronda entre Pikachu y Electivire. ¡Comiencen! –dijo el árbitro. –¡Ataque sorpresa! –nuevamente Ash decidió tomar la delantera. –¡Pika! –aprovechando de su ligero cuerpo y potencia en velocidad, el ratón empujó con su cuerpo a Electivire. –¡Cola de hierro! –continuó ordenando el morocho. Una vez más saliendo ventajoso, Pikachu dio un giro para propinarle su potente cola de hierro, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Sin embargo, esto no paró, pues el roedor siguió atacando con su cola de hierro a velocidad, mientras que Electivire no hacía nada por defenderse al ser golpeado en cada rincón de su cuerpo. –¿Qué estás pensando? –susurró Ash al ver a Satoshi que se cruzó de brazos y puso una mirada más seria. –¡Tómalo! –dijo Satoshi, de tal manera que su Electivire en cuestión de segundos tomó inesperadamente a Pikachu de su cola con su mano derecha–. Puño trueno. –¡Electivire! –pronunció su pokémon, quien con su mano libre golpeó el abdomen de Pikachu para así mandarlo a volar.

–¡Pikachu! –dijo Ash preocupado. En busca de una respuesta dio un vistazo rápido tanto a su pokémon como al de Satoshi, y notó algo que podía usar a su favor–. ¡Recupera tu postura y usa electro-bola con todas tus fuerzas! Ante su orden varios del público incluyendo a Pikachu quedaron confundidos, ¿qué ganaría con usar un ataque eléctrico ante otro pokémon del mismo tipo? La respuesta parecía ser evidente, pero el azabache se veía muy seguro en lo que hacía, por lo que su pokémon mejor obedeció y comenzó a cargar su electro-bola más poderosa. –¡Pika! –una vez terminada, dio un giro más lento de lo usual, pero al terminarlo la bola de electricidad cayó a gran velocidad hacia Electivire, quien la decidió atrapar. –Oh… –dijo Satoshi, viendo la postura de su propio pokémon que presentaba una molestia en su tobillo derecho, lo cual hizo que perdiera su postura y el peso del ataque más su poder explosivo le diera de lleno, dejándolo fuera de combate–. Impresionante –dijo tranquilo el señor. –Cha… –dijo el roedor jadeando pesadamente. –Electivire no puede continuar, Pikachu gana la segunda ronda –al ceder la segunda victoria para Ash, el público gritó de emoción.

–Padre, no me estarás subestimando ¿o sí? Hasta ahora no te has defendido adecuadamente –dijo algo molesto el azabache. –¿Subestimarte? Nada de eso, hijo. Al contrario, estoy siendo lo más precavido posible –contestó Satoshi regresando a Electivire a su pokebola. –¿Precavido? –dijo para sí mismo–. (No lo entiendo, ni siquiera los de la élite cuatro actúan así. ¿Qué está planeando?) –pensaba seriamente el chico. –Pronto lo entenderás. Tú lucha como acostumbras y yo lo haré a mi manera, ¿te parece? –dijo sonriente su padre. –Si así lo quieres… –dijo seriamente–. (Acabaré a sus pokémon con mis mejores ataques). –Ve, Sceptile –lanzó Satoshi su pokebola, de la que tras un brillo salió una bestia verde con esporas amarillentas en su espalda. –¡Sceptile! –exclamó. –Pikachu, descanza también por un momento –dijo Ash. –Pika –asintió el roedor, sentándose al lado de su entrenador en lo que recuperaba el aliento. –¡Staraptor, yo te elijo! –lanzó el morocho su pokebola. –¡Star! –exclamó una ave negra con blanco y fleco. –Tercera ronda entre Staraptor y Sceptile. ¡Comiencen! –exclamó el réferi.

(unas rondas mas tarde...)

-Y el campeon de la liga pokemon de la region kanto es Ash Ketchum! Felicidades!- dijo el arbitro mientras todo el publico se volvia loco. -Mi amor yo sabia que lo lograrias- decia para si Dawn quien miraba todo desde las gradas, sin duda fue una gran pelea digna de verse, despues de entregarle el trofeo al joven Ash, su padre Satoshi los invito coordealmente a su casa para platicar mas sobre las aventuras de su hijo y su nuera, al llegar los chicos quedaron sorprendidos pues el señor tenia una lujosa casa en ciudad verde. -Entonces me cuentas que perdiste en Sinnoh por culpa del tal Tobias- cuestiono Satoshi mientras tomaba un poco de cafe, Ash por su lado lloraba como un bebe al recordar aquello. -Si señor, mi pobre novio perdio contra ese tramposo ya que uso 2 pokemon legendarios- defendia la chica de ojos zafiros a su querido Ash. -No lo defiendas nuera lo mal acostumbraras- sonrio un poco el señor al ver que la joven se habia sonrojado al escuchar la palabra "nuera", el tiempo transcurrio y se hizo de noche, Satochi les pidio que se quedaran esa noche a dormir en casa de el, al dia siguiente se podrian ir con Delia.ñ

-Rayos no puedo dormir...- decia para si el moreno mientras se acomodaba en diferentes formas sobre la cama pero le era inutil asi que opto por levantarse y salir silenciosamente ya que pikachu estaba muy tranquilo dormido, al llegar a la cosina escucho voces lo cual llamo su atencion y con mucho cuidado se dirigio a donde provenian las voces. -Si Johanna ese hija nuestra...- Ash quedo petrificado al oir semejantes palabras las cuales resonaban en su cabeza como disco rayado. -Hija? con Johanna? No sera caso la madre de...- los pensamientos de Ash estaban haciendo una hipotesis rara y antes de decir que era cierta se puso a escuchar un poco mas. -Bueno Satoshi me retiro ya es tarde y mañana ire con el profesor Rowan, creo que Dawn llegara unos dias mas tarde, cuidala- Ash quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos y salio corriendo rumbo a su habitacion, se acosto y puso sus manos sobre su boca para evitar gritar seguido de eso penso: Si papa tuvo una hija con Johanna, quiere decir que Dawn y yo somos hermanos!


	12. Chapter 12FINAL

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: Estaremos juntos por siempre.**

**Comentarios:**

**CCSSakuraforever: todo puede pasar en un fic y este no es la excepcion.**

**alexissecret: gracias por seguir leyendo :) aunque ya culmina mi trabajo.**

**arturodejesus123: gracias a ti por todo tu apoyo para las ideas y este proyecto no se habria logrado sin tu idea de la imagen : )**

**K: todo puede pasar...todo puede pasar...**

**_Capítulo 12:_****_ El fin para un nuevo comienzo._**

En el capitulo anterio...

-_Rayos no puedo dormir...- decia para si el moreno mientras se acomodaba en diferentes formas sobre la cama pero le era inutil asi que opto por levantarse y salir silenciosamente ya que pikachu estaba muy tranquilo dormido, al llegar a la cosina escucho voces lo cual llamo su atencion y con mucho cuidado se dirigio a donde provenian las voces. -Si Johanna esa hija nuestra...- Ash quedo petrificado al oir semejantes palabras las cuales resonaban en su cabeza como disco rayado. -Hija? con Johanna? No sera caso la madre de...- los pensamientos de Ash estaban haciendo una hipotesis rara y antes de decir que era cierta se puso a escuchar un poco mas. -Bueno Satoshi me retiro ya es tarde y mañana ire con el profesor Rowan, creo que Dawn llegara unos dias mas tarde, cuidala- Ash quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos y salio corriendo rumbo a su habitacion, se acosto y puso sus manos sobre su boca para evitar gritar seguido de eso penso: Si papa tuvo una hija con Johanna, quiere decir que Dawn y yo somos hermanos!_

Despues de una pesada noche damos la bienvenida a un hermoso dia en ciudad Verde, Dawn desperto feliz y amablemente le dijo a Satoshi que haria el desayuno lo cual no ubo necesidad pues las sirvientas del padre de Ash se encargaron de todo ya eran alrededor de las 10 am y no se miraba bajar al joven Ash. -Sr. estoy preocupada por Ash no bajado a desayunar y creame el es primero en pedir el desayuno- dialogo la joven de ojos zafiros mientras dejaba los cubiertos en la mesa. -Tranquila futura nuera de seguro es por toda la emosion de ayer- y asi continuaron ambos con el almuerzo pasaron poco mas de 10 minutos y se ve entrar al moreno a la cosina. -buenos dias amor- saludo alegremente Dawn pero Ash solo se limito a sentarse y empezar a comer. -Ash, hijo tu novia te saludo y no creo que Delia te haya inculcado malos modales- decia algo molesto el sr Ketchum. -Tranquilo papa, buenos dias Dawn- dijo sin muchas ganas y empezo a comer, Dawn por su lado presentia que algo pasaba.

-Hijo a donde vas? Te estoy hablando Ash Ketchum- dijo firmenete el sr Ketchum. -Ire a dar una vuelta ok? regreso mas tarde y Dawn prepara tus cosas nos iremos a pueblo Paleta- y sin mas el morocho dejo la sala de estar, Satoshi le hizo un par de se;as a sus sirvientas dando a entender que esta vez el limpiaria la mesa junto con Dawn. -Hija, todo esta bien entre tu y el?- cuestiono Satoshi mientras levantaba los platos. -Yo...pues creo que si, vera hace un par de dias tuvimos nuestra primera discucion pero el supo disculparse y prometimos estar juntos por siempre pero ahora creo...que...- la chica no soporto y se dejo caer en una de las sillas dejando los vasos a un lado y un mar de lagrimas empezo a recorrer su rostro. -No se que estoy haciendo mal, yo lo quiero mucho es mi idiota favorito y no lo dejara por nada- decia entre llantos la joven. -Calmate Dawn creo que lo mejor es que ya se vallan rumbo a pueblo Paleta pues tengo entendido que Delia tiene una fiesta sorpresa para el y yo planeo estar ahi pero a como lo vi hoy quiere estar contigo solamente tal vez en ese lapso te diga que le esta pasando- el sr Ketchum le regalo una sonrisa a Dawn y siguieron limpiando la mesa.

-Pikachu mi mejor amigo tu que me conoces desde hace mucho tengo que confesarte que al enterarme de que somos hermanos algo en mi se rompio, no puedo estar sin ella pero tampoco podemos estar juntos, por que destino es tan cruel? cuando al fin hayo una chica de mi agrado tiene que ser mi hermana, no se si decir que fue bueno conocerla o prefiria no haberla conocido pues no tendria que estar sufriendo como estoy ahora...- decia el joven Ash a su fiel amigo y la ratita solo mostraba su cara de tristesa pues no le gustaba ver a su entrenador triste el cual estaba sentado en el cesped y recargado en un frondo arbol. -Ash!- dijo Dawn mientras le tocaba el ombro y se sentaba a su lado. -Has estado muy raro hoy , te pasa algo novio?- preguntaba la chica mientras trataba de buscar su mirada pero Ash por alguna razon la evitaba. -Yo...Dawn...estoy bien, debemos irnos ya a pueblo Paleta, andando- y sin mas se paro como resorte y antes de que Dawn puediera decir algo el ya se habia ido corriendo con pikachu. -Algo pasa...- dijo para si Dawn, minutos mas tarde Ash y Dawn se despidieron de Satoshi y continuaron con su viaje a pueblo Paleta.

-Dawn tenemos que hablar antes de llegar a casa- el joven se paro en seco, ya habian llegado al pueblo y estaban a unas cuantas casas de llegar al destino. -No puede esperar? quiero conocer a tu mama Ash y tu casa!- dijo emosionada Dawn, Ash solo nego con la cabeza la tomo de la mano y se dirigio a un parquesito que casualmente acababan de construir, la sento en una banca algo alejada de la gente que se encontraba ahi seguido de eso poso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la miro directo a los ojos. -Dawn tu y yo no podemos continuar saliendo- la oji-azul abrio sus ojos como plato y esa frace se repetia como disco rallado en su cabeza "_Dawn tu y yo no podemos seguir saliendo,Dawn tu y yo no podemos seguir saliendo,Dawn tu y yo no podemos seguir saliendo_". -Ash...- fue lo unico que pudo articular la joven. -Escuchame Dawn se que fue maravilloso nuestro tiempo juntos pero...- Dawn lo interrumpe friamente. -Como se llama? dimelo- la oji-azul trataba de no quebrarse en llanto. -De que hablas Dawn?- cuestiono confundido el moreno. -Si me estas dejando es por que hay alguien mas Ash! dime como se llama?- hablo firme la joven y no pudo evitarlo unas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas pero ella misma se encargo de limpiarlas. -Estas mal Dawn, tu eres a la unica chica que le pertenece mi corazon pero esto no esta bien- trataba de explicar el joven pero le era realmente dificil decirle a ella que eran hermanos y cuando tomo el valor para decirlo Delia los sorprende. -Hijo!- exclamo desde lejos y antes de que llegara a abrazarlo Dawn se giro para limpiarse mejor la cara. -Que gusto verte y tu querida deves ser Dawn, vengan conmigo tenemos que ir a casa- dijo Delia y a los chicos no les quedo mas remedio que obedecer.

-SORPRESA!- exclamaron todos los viejos amigos de Ash, el profesor y otros cuantos junto con Cintia y no podia faltar Satoshi pero para hacerlo mas interesante tambien estaba Johanna con ellos, Ash quedo mas que sorprendido y Dawn de inmediato fue corriendo para abrazar a May. -Hijo que este dia sea especial para ti- dijo Delia mientras lo abrazaba. -Felicidades hijo, amor hiciste un gran trabajo con nuestro hijo- dijo Satoshi quien se acerco y abrazo a su esposa. -Bien hecho Ash la verdad pense que jamas ganarias una liga- dijo burlonamente Drew. -Quien te invito lechuga?- Ash no se dejaria molestar, no en su dia pero antes de que Drew contestara llego Brook con una charola y en ella habian bocadillos muy deliciosos. -Bien venido Ash, amigos estos alimentos acaban de salir por favor coman- dialogo el moreno para despues dejar la bandeja e irse de nuevo a su lugar favorito: la cosina. -Ese Brook hace tan rica la comida- decia Misty mientras comia uno y otro bocadillo.

Los minutos pasaron y Dawn estaba con su mejor amiga May, Ash por su lado saludo a todos y platico ciertas cosas de su viaje pero al transcurrir el tiempo se aburrio un poco y opto por sentarse en una silla que estaba junto a un gran ventanal, mirando a la nada logro visializar algo que parecia ser un pokemon volando hacia su casa, su aburrimiento ahora se transformo en asombro, por que un pokemon? y por que asu casa? antes de que pudiera deducir algo vio la silueta de latias. -pero si es mi amiga latias!- dijo feliz y rapidamente abrio la ventana para recibirla, el pokemon entro y rapidamente se transformo en Bianca. -Cuanto tiempo amiga latias me da mucho gusto verte- dijo el azabache, el pokemon no lo penso dos veces y lo abrazo acto que Ash correspondio totalmente pero el morocho no esperaba que Dawn pasara por ahi justamente en ese pasillo donde el y latias se estaban abrazando mas fue la sorpresa de Ash cuando latias le planto un beso pero esta vez fue en la boca, Dawn traia una charola con galletas y fue algo asi: ella paso con sus galletas sonriendole a todo mundo y cuando gira justo en ese preciso momento Ash la mira y ella a el pero besando a otra chica en ese momento ella deja caer la charola y se empieza a enojar, toda la fiesta paro al escuchar la caida de las galletas junto con la charola y la atencion se poso al trio. -Que diablos Ash? por que me haces esto?- reclamo la oji-azul. -Hacerte que mujer?- contesto el azabache, latias por su lado solto al joven Ash y se escondio detras de el. -No te escondas maldita, el tiene novia y soy yo! Dawn!- la joven estaba roja de coraje. -Hey a latias no le hables asi Dawn- el chico no se dejaria intimidar y mucho menos cuando no estaban haciendo nada mas que abrasarce. -Ah y todavia la defiendes que poca Ash Ketchum!- la oji-azul empezo a decir una sarta de palabras que empezaron a colmar la paciencia de Ash y este estallo. -Ya callate! Ni siquiera somos novios! que no entendiste que lo nuestro acabo? acaso necesitas de algun tipo de atencion especial?- grito el joven a los 4 vientos y Dawn quedo callada y con ojos como plato. -Eso pense, tu y yo no somos nada, yo te deje y en lo que ami respecta no me interesa saber de ti, Brook pasame mi mochila- Brook estaba sorprendido nunca habia visto tan furioso a Ash. -Ash que vas...- cuando May quizo preguntar rapidamente fue callada por Ash. -Me largo de aqui, no se a donde pero me voy- en eso el profesor Oak sale del monton comiendo pastel. -Te sugiero la region Kalos, sera un buen reto para ti- y sin mas Ash se largo del lugar. -Johanna y Satoshi hora de intervenir- dijo Delia y seguido de eso corrieron a todos de la casa, se quedaron solamente con Dawn para aclarar el asunto.

-Bien dinos que demonios esta pasando? por la actitud de Ash hace unos instantes- cuestiono Delia a Dawn. -No lo se, apenas hoy se levanto y estubo actuando raro todo el dia- apenas y se escuchaba la voz de Dawn la chica seguia llorando, Johanna estaba asu lado con una caja de clinex y abrazandola. -Oye Johanna no creeras que Ash pudo haber escuchado nuestra charla o si?- cuestiono Satoshi. -Que charla?- cuestiono Dawn. -Pues veras hija antes de que el sr aqui presente se casara con Delia mas bien la conociera, el y yo nos ibamos a casar pues estaba embarazada pero desgraciadamente el bebe no se logro y pues como decirlo? eramos demasiado jovenes asi que terminamos nuestra relacion yo me regrese a casa de mis padres y el a Kanto, el tiempo paso y yo conoci a tu padre por su lado Satoshi conocio a Delia y pues nos llevamos de maravilla los 3- termino explicando Johanna. -Entonces si tu hipotesis es correcta, amor creo que Ash piensa que Dawn es su hermana y por ello no puede haber nada entre ustedes- explico Delia. -Eso puede explicar el por que de su comportamiento oh rayos y pensar que fue nuestra culpa- decia Satoshi. -No, ahora ya se que hacer tengo que ir al aeropuerto- dijo Dawn decidida y sin mas salio corriendo de la casa de Ash.

-Pikachu ya es hora, nuestro vuelo esta por salir- decia el azabache a su mejor, como de costumbre no llevaba a nadie mas que su fiel amigo la rata amarilla quien se limito a acentir con la cabeza. _-Pasajeros del vuelo rumbo a la region Kalos favor de entrar al avion ya mismo- _es entonces cuando el entrenador esta a punto de entrar pero se le vienen todos los recuerdos vividos con su peliazul. -Yo...la quiero pero esto no se puede...- continuo caminando el joven mientras tanto a 2 cuadras del aeropuerto se encontraba una chica de ojos zafiros corriendo a toda prisa y su pokemon en forma de pinguino se aferraba fuertemente a su blusa. -Tengo que alcanzarlo, Ash!- grito con todas sus fuerzas y aunque se le fuera la vida en ello correria hasta alcanzarlo. -Bueno pikachu nuestro nuevo destino es Kalos- dijo el moreno pero en eso escucha "Ash! Ash! Ketchum!". -Tengo que alcanzarlo- dijo la chica de nombre Dawn quien entro desesperamente al aeropuerto, rapidamente fue con la recepcionista a preguntar. -Es moreno y trae consigo un pikachu- describia la joven a Ash pero la recepcionista parecia no recordarlo. -Ah sabes que hace 5 minutos acaba de venir un joven algo parecido al que me describes pero su vuelo acaba de salir, mira ahi va por la ventana- dijo la recepcionista mirando a un gran ventanal donde se veia claramente un avion con el nombre de "Kalos" , Dawn corre hacia el gran ventanal y grita "Ash!" pero todo fue en vano pues el vuelo ya habia salido. -Srta esta usted bien?- cuestiona la recepcionista pero Dawn simplemente no dice nada y cae lentamente al suelo mirando hacia la nada. -Cuando sale el proximo vuelo a Kalos?- cuestiona la joven. -Lo sentimos se han agotado pero la proxima semana tendremos- y asi finalizo la aventura de Dawn hacia el aeropuerto, pasaron varios minutos y despues se le ocurrio una idea descabellada que era volar con togekiss hasta Kalos pero le era imposible y sin mas remedio regreso a pueblo Paleta con una decision.

-Estas segura hija?- cuestiono Johanna, ya habia pasado una semana desde que Ash partio a Kalos y Johanna junto con Dawn regresaron a Sinnoh. -Si mama me ire de viaje por toda la region Hoen necesito salir de aqui- y sin mas que decir se marcho junto con piplup y clefa, mientras tanto en ciudad Luminalia en la region Kalos. -Valla que Kalos es inmenso verdad pikachu?- el moreno quedo maravillado con dicha ciudad.

(varios meses despues)

-Pikachu...echo mucho de menos a la azulita- decia el moreno en estado fetal. -Pikapikapi- fue lo que dijo su amigo (tu fuiste el idiota que se fue), por otro lado en Hoen. -Piplup aun me duele no haber alcasado a mi querido Ash...- decia la chica de cabellos azules cuando de repente llega Kenny y le toca el hombro. -Es tu turno Dawn- pues el gran concurso dio inicio.

**_solo queda decir que la vida es una caja llena de sorpresas y nunca sabes lo que destino tiene deparado. Estaremos juntos por siempre..._**


End file.
